


TFP: I See You

by FeelGood25



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelGood25/pseuds/FeelGood25
Summary: So... the world is ending! Yay! I had this idea for an OC fan story when I was in middle school, but I soon abandoned the project. Since I've been stuck in isolation for quite sometime now, however, I thought I'd give this story another shot. This story stars my own OC, Astrid Knox who joins team prime and has Optimus assigned to her as her guardian. But weird things start to go down as it becomes obvious that there is more to her than meets the eye, her presence sparking new challenges for the team as a whole.
Kudos: 3





	1. Who The Hell is Astrid Knox?

**Author's Note:**

> \- I do not own TFP, their characters, nor any of the songs referenced in this piece!  
> \- Astrid Knox and her story are the only things I have to my name  
> \- If you guys are curious, I have a playlist for this story and character on Spotify! My username is "gingerwasabi25" and the playlist is simply called "Astrid Knox". Give it a listen to immerse yourself further into the story! It's got a little bit of everything (mostly rock though, lol).

**Prologue: Miracle Baby**

**Clip from Jasper, Nevada News Forecast (1994):** Police and Medical Professionals are still baffled by last night’s miracle on Highway-93 after a baby was discovered in the wreckage of a gruesome car crash. Police have reported the crash occurred after a driver ran a red light and sped right into an incoming car. Both drivers died on impact and the cars were both totaled; however, paramedics discovered a car seat carrier in the middle of the street, a small infant still strapped inside, fast asleep, without a scratch on her. The officers and medics at the scene have deemed her the “Miracle Baby”. The child has been delivered to a man by the name of Seth Darby, who’s wife, Susan Knox, perished in the crash. 

_ End clip _

**Setting: this story is set somewhere during the events of season 2 of TFP. After Orion Pax and the events of Nemesis Prime, but before the arrival of Dread Wing. Honestly, the timing of these events in the context of the actual show is not too important. I am just doing this for fun after all! Anyway, here goes nothing:**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Who the Hell is Astrid Knox??**

**_Present (2012):_ ** _ Bumble Bee drives down the desert road, leading to the autobot base in Jasper, Nevada. He has all three human children riding inside: Jack, Miko, and Raf. Currently it’s summer and the school year is about to start up again. Jack confesses some news that he thought would be exciting just for him, but, to his surprise Miko expresses even more excitement upon hearing the news:  _

**Miko:** Astrid Knox??? You gotta be kidding! How come you never thought to tell me you’re related to Astrid Knox? 

**Raf:** Um, whose Astrid Knox— 

**Miko:** Only the most badass, indie rock player on the internet!! She’s one of my biggest idols! And for some reason Jack never thought to mention that she is his cousin 

**Jack:** Adopted cousin, actually. And I’ve never heard you speak about her before so I didn’t think to bring it up. Besides, I haven’t seen her since we were little. 

**Miko:** Why’s that? 

**Jack:** My family is… well … kind of fractured. Her dad is brothers with my dad, and my parents didn’t end on good terms so… I don’t really interact with that side of the family anymore. 

**Miko:** Scrap, bro… 

**Raf:** I’m sorry, Jack. 

**Jack** : Oh no, don’t be. It was forever ago. Though it will be nice to see her again. We were close as kids and it’ll be interesting to see her all grown up in person and not on a laptop screen. 

**Miko:** THE Astrid Knox is coming to our school! I can’t believe it!! 

**Jack:** Honestly neither can I. She was homeschooled for such a long time. I didn’t think public school would be her kind of arena. 

**Raf:** Why do you say that? 

**Jack** : She… well. It’s not really my place to tell you. She had a hard time in school when she was little and my uncle thought it’d be easier just to home school her. I guess things changed but, let’s just leave it at that. That’s all you guys need to know. Got it? 

**Raf:** Got it. 

**Jack:** I need to hear it from Miko…

**Miko:** Sure, whatever. 

**Jack:** Okay, thanks guys. 

**Bee:** _*Beep Beeeep beep beep*_

**Raf:** The bots just got back from their energon scouting! Looks like we made good time! 

  
  


* * *

  
  


**_Inside the base:_ ** _ All Autobots are present. Arcee and bulkhead are hanging out in the center of the base while Ratchet works in his laboratory. Optimus is scanning through the monitors. Bumble Bee arrives and Miko is the first to exit as she rushes up to Bulkhead:  _

**Miko:** Hey Bulk! Slight change of plans for this Saturday! We are not going to the monster truck rally!! 

**Bulk:** What? Why? You’ve been talking about it for months! 

**Ratchet:** Endlessly… 

**Miko:** something much more important has come up. Astrid Knox is playing in town this Saturday! AND SHE’S TRANSFERRING TO OUR SCHOOL ON MONDAY!!

**Bulk:** THE ASTRID KNOX?! You’re pulling my servo Miko! 

**Miko:** I am NOT! And we are going! Both of us! 

**Bulk:** Woah, Miko! A monster truck rally is one thing, but a rock concert is another— 

**Arcee:** Actually, I’ll be going too, Bulkhead. With Jack. Apparently they’re cousins! 

**Bulk:** YOU'RE KIDDING! 

**Jack:** Jesus, I didn’t realize this was such a big deal. 

**Ratchet:** Will someone please inform me on this Astrid Knox?? 

**Jack:** My cousin, well adopted cousin. She’s kind of a YouTube sensation, covering famous rock songs on her channel. 

**Miko:** She does more than that! She doesn’t just cover them, she gives them new life! Plus she writes her own and they’re all total head bangers! And as if that weren’t enough, she has a rare genetic mutation that makes her eyes red! 

_ Miko holds out her phone to Ratchet, she has a video of Astrid pulled up on screen jamming on a guitar in her room. She has jet black, wavy hair that comes down just above her shoulders and it’s tied up in a red bandana. The pale skin on her face is decorated with freckles that cover her nose and cheeks. Sure enough, her eyes are a piercing, cherry red.  _

**Bulk:** Honestly what could be cooler than that? A rock star with piercing red eyes! 

**Ratchet:** And just how do you guys expect to sneak Arcee and Bulkhead into this… concert? 

**Raf** : Jack said it’s being held at the abandoned drive-in theatre just outside Jasper. It’s actually custom for people to drive there and watch the concert from their vehicles. 

**Miko:** We should all go!! All of us! Even you Ratchet! And You Optimus! 

**Optimus:** … 

**Ratchet:** … I think I’ll pass. 

**Miko:** Come on ratchet! You’re always saying how much you need to learn more about humans. Why not get cultured for once? 

**Ratchet:** Medicine Miko. I’m learning more about human MED-IC-INE! Not their ungodly loud, musical rituals. And I’m sure Optimus feels the same way…

**Optimus:** … 

**Jack:** can’t believe I’m saying this but, it would actually be really cool if as many of us could go as possible. I’m not that close with Astrid anymore and it’s been forever since I last saw her. She’s not just a rock star… she’s had kind of a hard life. And the fact she was able to make a name for herself and get back to school is really awesome. I want to be able to show her as much support as I can. I mean… she only knows me and she of course has no idea about any of this but… this Saturday will be all about reuniting with family. And you guys are my family too. And I think we should at least go see her … in some way. 

**Optimus:** … When is this concert again? 

**Jack:** Uh… this Saturday. 10 pm. 

**Optimus:** I will be there. 

**Ratchet:** YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS! 

**Optimus:** Jack has made a very compelling argument; furthermore, I myself would like to learn more about these earth customs in order to better understand our human friends. It does seem incredibly important to them after all. 

**Miko:** SAH-WEET! This is going to be awesome!! She’ll be playing with these other rock artists too! They call themselves DEVIL'S KIN! This will be the best night EVER!!! 


	2. Devil's Kin

**_Saturday, night of the concert:_ ** _ Jack is surprised to see such an incredible turn out; the field is absolutely packed with people and their vehicles.  _ _ Luckily, Astrid gave him a bit of a warning about this beforehand and encouraged him to get their super early in order to land a good spot.  _ _ Jack, Miko, Raf along with Bumble Bee, Arcee, Bulkhead, and even Optimus Prime manage to land spots in the front row (Ratchet of course has stayed behind). The Autobots maintain their vehicle modes as the children stand outside to enjoy the show.  _

_ Just as Miko had described earlier, Astrid performs on the massive stage along with some other musicians; However, she has been placed in the role of the lead singer and guitarist.  _ _ One of the large screens (once used for showing films at the drive-in theatre) towers over the players, projecting all the events on stage for everyone to see.  _

_ Astrid isn't dressed up. It’s not her thing. She wears an incredibly worn out flannel accompanied by high waisted denim shorts over a pair of ripped, black pantyhose. She leaves the flannel open revealing a black crop top. She has red hightops on her feet, which not only match the red bandana in her hair, but also the color of her eyes. When she turns her back, it is revealed that she has personalized her flannel, having painted the Devil’s Kin symbol on the back: a crudely drawn smiley face, sticking out its tongue with X’s in place of its eyes. Astrid has even personalized her headset, having attached little devil horns on the top.  _

_ The concert is a total hit! Especially for the kids … and Bulkhead of course. But they watch unaware that they are not the only invaders of this concert. A red sports car watches nearby, careful to stay undetected from those “wretched autobots”.  _

_ When the concert ends, the bots stay behind with Miko, Raf, and Jack as the kids want to stay to see Astrid. The bots sit patiently in their vehicle modes.  _ _ Suddenly, Astrid comes zooming out from behind the stage, her guitar slung across her back as she heads straight for her once estranged cousin... _

**Astrid:** LONG TIME NO SEE, DICK HEAD!!! 

**Jack:** Heh heh Hey Astrid great show— 

_ Astrid gives Jack the biggest bear hug and practically picks him off the ground _

**Astrid:** Oh man! I cannot tell you how happy I am that you came! You even brought your own entourage! SICK! 

**Miko:** That was by far the best concert I’ve ever been to!!! And when you pulled me onstage, I couldn’t believe it! 

**Astrid:** I know a rock star when I see one! And also Jack told me you were a big fan, so I figured it’d be a cool experience for you. 

**Raf:** This was my first concert, normally my mama doesn’t let me go to these things but I was able to convince her for this one! 

**Astrid:** And boy am I glad! It’s an honor that I got to give you your first taste of this kind of world! 

**Jack:** That being said, we ought to let these youngsters get home. It is pretty late. 

**Miko:** Awwww! 

**Raf:** Come on Miko. The two of them haven’t seen each other in years. They need time to catch up. 

**Astrid:** Are those… your rides? 

_ She gestures to the black and yellow sports car and large green, off-roader. _

_ Miko holds her breath. _

**Raf:** Oh … yeah

**Astrid:** Sick… you guys have good taste in wheels!! But … y’all ain’t driving right? 

**Jack:** Uhhh no! Their parents drove. They just felt weird about coming out and saying hi. 

**Astrid:** Fair enough. You kids get home safe! I’ll see you monday! 

_ *Miko and Raf leave*  _

**Astrid:** And where’s your ride, my guy? 

**Jack:** Oh, this Beauty over here! 

_ Jack leads Astrid over to Arcee. _

**Astrid:** Yo, holy fuck! She’s gorgeous! … ooop. Looks like she’s alien! 

**Jack:** UH WHAT? 

**Astrid:** Hahaha no I mean the logo. I’ve never seen it before. Let alone a model like this. I see a lot of motorcycles come in and out of your uncle's shop, but never one like this. You sure she didn’t just drop out of the sky? 

**Jack:** Heh… uh yeah I’m sure. 

**Astrid:** Well she certainly is a lot more pretty than Brock over here. 

**Jack:** Is that… IS THAT A KAWASAKI Z1? 

**Astrid:** Sure is. I found him in the back of your uncle's body shop. He was kind of a lost cause till I got my hands on him. I’ve picked up a thing or two. 

_ Astrid claps her hands. _

**Astrid:** So, Pan House?? Wanna follow me? 

**Jack:** Sure, let’s do it!

**Astrid:** Hey who’s that guy? 

**Jack:** Who? 

**Astrid:** The big semi over there. Is he dead? HEY BUCKO! SHOW'S OVER! There’s still a set list on the stage if you wanna grab it and SCRAM! 

**Jack:** Uhh I’m sure he’ll leave in good time…

**Astrid:** Hope I didn’t kill him. I knew me jumping on the roof of his truck during “Highway to Hell” might have been too much. 

**Jack:** Uh, no, it was totally sick! 

**Astrid:** Oh well, let’s get moving! 

* * *

**_At the restaurant:_ ** _ Astrid and Jack reconnect with ease. Though they haven’t seen each other in years, they are like kindred spirits, speaking to each other as if no time has passed at all. _

**Astrid:** Alright my guy. Give me the low down: What should I expect at this school?

**Jack:** Oh not too much. You'll have a couple of asshole teachers, but as long as you do the work they won’t give you a hard time. But I will say this: Bring your own lunch. You can never be sure what they're trying to feed us there.

**Astrid:** HA, fat bet. 

**Astrid** **_(mouth full of pancakes)_ ** **:** Mmm … er what about kids? Any cliques I should steer clear of?

**Jack:** Not really, most of them will just be big fans of you I think. But that may make you a target for Vince…

**Astrid:** Oh shit, who’s Vince?

**Jack:** Just this bully. He gets onto me almost everyday. He’s just a jerk.

**Astrid:** Or he might be into you haha.

**Jack:** Yeah, heh. I highly doubt that.

_ *silence* _

**Jack:** So… um… how’s Uncle Seth? I was expecting to see him at the show. 

**Astrid:** Oh… yeah. Concerts aren’t really his thing. 

**Jack:** Oh.

**Astrid:** Yeah, but to answer your question he’s uh… quiet.

**Jack:** Oh?

**Astrid:** But good. He’s ok. Just quiet. But you know he’s always been like that since… well you know.

**Jack:** Yeah, I remember. 

**Astrid:** But he seems enthusiastic about me going back to school! I think he’s just happy to get me out of his hair. Shame I’ll only be here for my senior year. But hopefully this should make it easier for me to get to college.

**Jack:** I’m honestly surprised you're going back to school. I know you had a hard time back when we were kids. 

**Astrid:** Well yeah, but I was a kid! Things are different now. And with the money from Seth’s shop and my Youtube channel, I got a fair amount of savings to my name! I just … want to get back into the world ya know? Weird shit happens when you're stuck behind closed doors.

**Jack:** Yeah, I get that. I'm real proud of you Ash! 

**Astrid:** Thanks Jay, it means a lot!

_ Astrid’s phone suddenly goes off. Her face turns pale... _

**Astrid:** Oh shit… hate to end this so suddenly but I gotta get home. Here’s a 20. It should cover everything including the tip.

**Jack:** Oh, no ash. You don't have-- 

**Astrid:** Fuck man it’s the least I can do after you went out of your way to bring your friends to my show. Plus I'm leaving kind of … rudely so. I hope it makes up for it. I’ll see you Monday, alright?

**Jack:** Yeah I’ll see you-- 

_ Astrid runs off. _

**Jack:** \--Monday…

_ Soon thereafter, Jack goes outside to meet Arcee.  _

**Arcee:** What happened? Did you upset her?

**Jack:** Oh no. her phone went off and she had to go home. I guess she has a curfew.

**Arcee:** Super stars have curfews? Is your uncle that strict?

**Jack:** Hard to say. I remember him being kinda stern but that’s it. Parents can be weird…

**Arcee:** No need to tell me. Speaking of which, I think it’s time we go back to base. You’re staying the night again right?

**Jack:** Oh sure! Yeah let’s go. 

* * *

**_Sunday morning:_ ** _ since it’s summer, the kids have been spending a lot more time at the Autobot base, spending the night almost everyday (to Ratchet’s dismay). Though it’s the last day of summer, the kids seem enthusiastic about school starting now that a YouTube rock star will be around. _

**Miko:** HOLY SHIT! I can’t get the concert out of my head! I can’t believe you missed it Ratchet!

**Ratchet:** Well… Someone had to stay behind to man the ground bridge. 

**Miko:** Wow… what a great way to end the summer. I’m gonna miss not being able to spend the night here all the time. 

**Ratchet:** I for one cannot wait to at least have some peace and quiet here for once… 

**Jack:** Hey, Optimus! What did you think of your first human concert?

**Optimus:** It was … quite intriguing. Your cousin seems to have incredible talent. 

**Jack:** I’m glad!

**Bee:** _Beep beep beep!_

**Arcee:** Yeah that made me a bit nervous too. I can’t believe she jumped on optimus. 

**Bulk:** But ya gotta admit. That guitar solo was WICKED! Who knew a human could pounce like that!?

**Optimus:** Although I could have done without that sort of interaction, I too was rather surprised by the human’s athletic ability. 

* * *

_ Meanwhile on the Nemesis, Knock Out is sneaking around, knowing that he’s already been skinned alive once for interacting with humans and doesn’t want to get on Megatron’s bad side yet again… but it’s no use.  _

**Megatron:** Ah, Knock Out. Care to inform me on where you decided to venture off to last night?

**KO:** Uh… just a bit of a drive. And well I did discover this human concert. 

**Megatron:** How many times have I warned you about attending human rituals?

**KO:** Well, my lord. You might be interested in knowing that I was not the only one there. 

**Megatron:** Oh and who, pray tell, else decided to attend this… concert. 

**KO:** The Autobots and their human friends! And here’s the kicker: Optimus was there too. 

**Megatron:** What by the pits of Kaon would compel the prime to attend such a … primitive practice?

**KO:** Not sure. But I did notice that the lead artist pulled one of the human friends onto the stage. They must be connected to her somehow. But that’s not all.

**Megatron:** Quickly, Knock Out, I’m losing patience. 

**KO:** In order to better understand the autobots connection to this artist, I decided to take this video. Here you will see the human, known as Astrid Knox, Jump on the Prime’s roof… and… when I slow it down. 

_ Knock Out pulls up a video on the monitor: it shows Astrid jumping in the air and onto the roof of the big, red semi. Her red eyes glowing along with flashing purple veins stretching across her arms and legs. _

**KO:** Something tells me this sort of thing isn’t normal for humans. I’ve been doing some research on human biology since we arrived but got rather bored of their primitive makeup. But this… This is new. And somehow, she’s connected with our enemy. With your permission, my lord, I would like some time to look deeper into this and maybe make her part of my latest experimentations. 

**Megatron:** I will allow it. As long as you do not waste time and work swiftly in your studies. We have far bigger things to attend to. 

**KO:** Indeed my lord, many thanks. 

* * *

**_That night at Astrid’s house:_ ** _ she enters quietly, obviously cautious of whatever lies inside. Uncle Seth is dead asleep in his recliner in the living room, the old TV still blaring with racing cars on screen. Astrid tip toes into the room, ensuring that she does not disturb him. She makes her way beside Seth’s chair, where a bottle of bourbon stands on the floor, it’s contents already half consumed. Quickly and quietly, Astrid pulls a metal flask from inside her jacket and fills it with some of the left over bourbon. Seth let’s out a sudden snort as he quickly adjusts his head and resumes sleeping. Making sure she is still unnoticed, Astrid rises from the ground and makes her way upstairs.  _

_ Now safe in her room, Astrid takes her flask and begins to chug down the bourbon. She stands in front of her window and stares at the latch. Her eyes glow red as the latch unlocks itself and the window begins to slide open. With this, Astrid reaches her hand out to the right side of her room. The chair at her vanity slowly slides towards her direction, purple veins pulsating all across her arm. Once the chair reaches her hand, she sets herself down into the chair and pulls out a pack of cigarettes from her pant’s pocket. Setting the flask in her lap, she pulls out a lighter and brings the cigarette to life in her mouth as smoke escapes out the window. She sits for a while in silence as she smokes, pondering on what is to come the next day. Astrid, suddenly hit with a wave of anxiety, quickly finishes her cigarette and puts it out on the window sill. She takes yet another generous swig of her drink as she reaches out to another corner of her room. Eyes glowing and purple veins pulsing, an acoustic guitar flies across the room and connects with Astrid’s open hand. She continues to sit in contemplation, plucking away on the strings of her guitar as soothing music exits her window and into the night.  _


	3. "Something Wicked This Way Comes..."

_ It’s Monday, Astrid’s first day of real school since… well forever. Jack rushes up to her in the hallway.  _

**Jack:** Hey Superstar! How’s your first day going so far?

**Astrid:** UGH boring as hell! Thanks for warning me, asshole. Remind me why I’m doing this again?

**Jack:** Um, to get a better chance at getting into college? Get out of your house and actually find a place in the world and not the internet? At least that's what you told me.

**Astrid:** Yeah yeah yeah … I’m just relieved we have the same lunch period. Wasn’t sure who I was gonna be sitting with. 

**Jack:** Can’t imagine it would be hard for you. 

**Astrid** : Ha, oh shut up. Mind if I take a pit stop at my locker? 

**Jack:** Yeah sure!

**Astrid:** Bet.

_ At her locker, Astrid unlocks and opens it as several letters flood out from inside and onto the floor... _

**Astrid:** Oh shit ( _ bending down to pick them up _ ).

**Jack:** Looks like you got some fan mail!

**Astrid:** Sure does, but I think most of them are from Miko. She’s a sweet kid. Bit of a wild card though. 

**Jack:** You’re one to talk.

**Astrid:** Oh hush. 

_ Suddenly, a rather nosy red-head stops the two in their tracks.  _

**Vince:** _ Jerk  _ Darby!

**Jack:** Oh geez, here comes trouble. 

**Vince:** What have we got here, huh? Word of advice, red eyes. Don’t hang around this loser. You’ll catch a disease. 

**Astrid:** Sorry I don’t take advice from people with noses too big for their face. Usually means they’re compensating for something. 

**Vince:** You better watch your mouth, youtuber! 

**Astrid:** One more step and I’ll remove that small, sliver of pride you got down there!

**Jack:** Woah! Woah, okay that's enough! We are going...

_ He takes Astrid by the arm and leads her down the hallway. _

**Astrid:** Relax Jay! I wasn’t gonna do nothin’! I was just showing him who’s boss!

**Jack:** Ash, you can’t make a scene like that. It will just make things worse.

**Astrid:** Standing up for yourself will make things worse?? Damn, school is a lot more fucked up than I remember. 

* * *

_ After school, Astrid walks outside slowly as Miko rushes up to her. _

**Miko:** Hey Astrid! Wanna jam out at my house??? 

**Astrid:** Wish I could, sweetie. But I already had to turn Jack down to hang out. I better get home. But I’d love to take a raincheck!

**Miko:** Aw! Promise we can have a jam sesh’ soon?

**Astrid:** Cross my dead and buried heart. 

**Miko:** Rock on!

_ Miko leaves in the big, green off-roader as Astrid watches solemnly before making her way to her bike. She sets herself down on the seat and grips onto the handles. She closes her eyes and breathes deeply as she fidgets with the handels, hesitant to leave.  _

**_I don’t wanna go back there._ **

* * *

**_Later that night:_ ** _ Astrid sits on her bed, toying with her guitar and reading the letters from her locker. Sure enough, it’s fan mail but mostly from Miko. She has written Astrid several letters listing all the songs she wants to play with her. Astrid feels a sudden spark of hope until... _

**Seth:** Astrid! ASTRID! Get down here. 

**Astrid:** Yes sir… 

_ In the kitchen, an exacerbated Seth Darby stands hunched over the counter. _

**Seth:** Where are the groceries?

**Astrid:** I’m sorry, sir?

**Seth:** The groceries. Didn’t you get my text?

**Astrid:** I might’ve missed it. You have to keep your phone in your locker in school and I-- 

**Seth:** Look, just go to the store and get those things in the text. 

**Astrid:** Sure thing ( _ checks phone _ ). Uh… sir?

**Seth:** What

**Astrid:** I … I still can't find that text. 

_ Seth groans. _

**Seth:** Here. 

_ He hands her a crumpled up piece of paper from his pocket. _

**Seth:** You’re lucky I wrote it done at the shop.

**Astrid:** Thank you sir. 

**Seth:** And move your ass. If you wanna eat, you better come back with all that shit in goodtime. 

**Astrid:** Of course…

* * *

  
_ Astrid rides her bike to a nearby convenience store to gather up everything on the list: eggs, lunchmeat, milk, bread, and some cheese slices. She stumbles across some Slim Jims in an aisle and swiftly shoves a handful into her pocket. At the checkout, she requests two packs of cigarettes. The cashier glares at her before grabbing the two packages and scanning them with her other purchases. She leaves the store and slumps down against the wall of the building, not ready to face Seth just yet. She lights a cigarette and smokes in silent contemplation as a red, sports car pulls up into a parking spot right in front of her. Astrid pays no mind to it, even though the headlights are blinding her eyes. She simply continues to smoke while the car parks and turns off its lights. Then, a voice interrupts her thoughts... _

**KO:** I hear those smoking sticks can significantly shorten a human’s lifespan. 

**Astrid:** I’m afraid that’s the idea. 

**KO:** Yeesh, talk about a “Debbie Downer”. 

**Astrid:** Look man, I’m just trying to enjoy the cool night air. Let’s tone the preachiness down a bit, huh?

**KO:** Relax, I’m just a big fan of yours. 

**Astrid:** Really? You sound a bit old. 

**KO:** What can I say? I’m a sucker for classic rock.

**Astrid:** Are you gonna stay in your car all night? The whole point of this place is for you to come in and buy shit. 

**KO:** I would, but this is more important right now. Mind if you come around and give me an autograph?

_ Astrid spits on the ground and puts out her cigarette in the tiny puddle as she gets to her feet _ . 

**Astrid:** Sorry dude. I don’t do handouts. Especially not for a creepy dude who doesn't leave their car at a sketchy convenience store in the middle of the night. I better get going anyway. 

_ She picks up the grocery bag and makes her way towards her bike. Suddenly, the red car pulls out and blocks her bike. _

**KO:** I’m afraid I can’t let you go just yet. 

**Astrid:** Look bud. I’m not the kind of chick you wanna mess with. Move your ass before I call the cops. 

**KO:** Allow me to make myself very clear-- 

_ Out of the shadows from behind the store, two dark purple cars make their way towards Astrid. _

**KO:** \--You’re not going anywhere. 

* * *

_ Meanwhile, at the Autobot base:  _

**Ratchet:** Optimus, I’m detecting some Decepticon activity within the city. 

**Optimus:** What would compel the Decepticons to engage so close to civilians?

**Ratchet:** It is suspicious--

_ Suddenly, an incoming call from Agent Fowler comes through. _

**Fowler:** PRIME!

**Optimus:** Yes, agent fowler?

**Fowler:** Care to explain why the cons have decided to attack a local gas station? 

**Ratchet:** We are trying to figure that out now. 

**Fowler:** You better get down there. My boys just picked up this footage. 

**_Surveillance footage:_ ** _ Astrid throws her bag of groceries at the Con’s windshield, distracting the vain alien, just long enough to make a run for it on her bike. Knockout and the other cons quickly follow after her. _

**Fowler:** If my memory serves me right, I believe that’s the con known as Knockout leading this attack on this random teen. Any ideas why??

**Jack:** Wait… SCRAP! THAT’S-- 

**Miko:** THAT’S ASTRID! 

**Fowler:** Who?

**Jack:** Arcee, we need to help her!

**Optimus:** Fowler, where were the vehicles last located?

* * *

**_Meanwhile:_ ** _ Astrid is riding for her life as the cons try to shoot her down on a dark desert road. She makes a sharp turn to get off road in a feeble attempt to lose her captors. Scared out of her wits she notices another motorcycle heading straight for her. Thinking it is yet another psycho after her, she makes another sharp turn before she hears a familiar voice.  _

**Jack:** ASTRID! OVER HERE!

**Astrid:** Jack?? What the--

_ Jack pulls up next to Astrid. _

**Jack:** Just follow me! 

_ Jack turns around in the opposite direction. Astrid turns her bike to follow and the two of them ride off, the cars still dead on their tracts.  _

**Astrid:** JACK WHAT’S GOING ON?? WHO ARE THESE GUYS?

**Jack:** NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! KEEP DRIVING! 

_ Suddenly, a green portal appears yards before them. _

**Astrid:** What the…

**Jack:** DON’T STOP! JUST FOLLOW ME! 

_ Astrid takes a deep breath as they enter the portal, closing just before the cars could get to them.  _

**KO:** SCRAP!

* * *

_ Astrid and Jack make quite the entrance as the two of them skid into the base. Astrid barely stops before running into Ratchet. She and her bike fall over as she slams the brake. Astrid struggles to get up and take in her surroundings as Jack rushes to her side. _

**Jack:** Are you ok--

**Astrid:** WHAT THE FLYING FUCK IS GOING ON? WHERE… oh my … 

_ It is here that Astrid really takes in her surroundings, noticing the giant metal titans staring at her.  _

**Astrid:** Holy fucking shit… 

**Jack:** Calm down. It’s ok. You're safe now. 

**Astrid:** Jack... you have two seconds to explain before I go absolutely apeshit. 

**Jack:** You were being chased by Decepticons. Aliens, giant aliens like them, but bad. Real bad. These guys are the Autobots. Miko, Raff, and I have been helping them keep the planet safe from the cons. 

**Astrid:** Raf…? Miko!? 

_ Raf and Miko stand above Astrid upon one of the balconies.  _

**Raf and Miko:** Hello! 

**Astrid:** … Am I tweaking?

**Jack:** No, no this is real. This is Arcee, my motorcycle. 

_ Arcee waves.  _

**Astrid:** Your… motorcycle?

_ Jack Nods. _

**Astrid:** So these guys are aliens?

**Jack:** Yeah. 

**Astrid:** And those creeps chasing me, also aliens?

**Jack:** … yeah. 

**Astrid:** Ok. Ok I think I’m getting the gist. I just.. I just need um uh---

_ Astrid, completely overwhelmed and still not fully recovered from her first trip in the ground bridge, falls to her knees and promptly pukes on the ground. _

**Ratchet:** OH FOR THE SAKE OF PRIMUS!

**Jack:** Oh shit, Astrid are you ok?

**Astrid:** Ask me when the trip is over… 

**Optimus:** Jack, perhaps you and the others should take Astrid outside for some fresh air. She is overwhelmed. 

**Jack:** Yeah, of course. Come on guys. 

_ Jack helps Astrid to her feet as the other two follow them to the roof.  _

**Bulk:** Big fan of you, Astrid!

**Bee:** _BEEP BEEP!_

**Bulk:** Yeah… probably not good timing… 

**Ratchet:** Another human. When will it stop?

**Arcee:** What I’m curious about is why the cons were chasing her down. 

**Bee:** _Beep_!

**Bulk:** Yeah, what would cons want with her?

**Optimus:** My only guess would be that the Decepticons saw us at the concert and believe Astrid to be connected to us somehow.

**Ratchet:** AND WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT GOING TO THAT WRETCHED CONCERT?

**Optimus:** What is important now is that we keep a watchful eye on her, just as we do with the other children. 

**Bee:** _Beep beep?_

**Arcee:** Yeah good point, who will be her guardian? I’m not sure it’s possible to double up. 

**Optimus:** Ratchet?

**Ratchet:** Pfft, after the mess she made all over my nice clean floor? I think I’ll pass.

**Optimus:** Hmm then I suppose it shall be me. 

**Arcee:** Optimus, with all do respect. Your duties are far more intense than ours. Will you even have enough time to look after her?

**Optimus:** Your concern is noted. But I am starting to think that there is more to this situation than meets the eye. It is imperative that she be closely watched. 

* * *

  
_ On the roof of the base, Jack, Miko, and Raf fill Astrid in on the situation. Telling her about the war, Megatron, and Cybertron.  _

**Astrid:** So those cars at the show, they were actually transforming aliens?

**Jack:** Yeah… That's why I jumped a bit when you made that comment about Arcee being an alien.

**Astrid:** My gut is omniscient I guess… 

**Miko:** And the semi you jumped on during the show! He’s Optimus Prime! The leader!

**Astrid:** Oh shit… fuck he must hate me.

**Jack:** Haha no, I assure you he doesn't. He told me himself he quite enjoyed your performance. 

**Astrid:** Well that’s good. Hope you guys don’t mind, but I need a smoke. 

**Raf: …**

**Jack:** Oh… go ahead. 

**Astrid:** Cool.

_ Astrid pulls out a cigarette and takes a large hit. _

**Miko:** Can I have a hit? 

**Astrid:** Sorry, I don’t like sharing in my vices. I just … I’m still taking this all in.

**Miko:** Why would the cons be after you?

_ Astrid is silent for a moment. She has an idea why. But how would these “Decepticons” even know about her darkest secret? How could anyone know? She always goes out of her way to keep her “talents” under wraps.  _

**Raf:** They probably saw us at the concert. They must’ve thought you were connected to us somehow and wanted to hold you for ransom. 

**Jack:** Damn I guess so. 

**Astrid:** … makes sense. 

**Jack:** You wanna go back down and try to meet everyone again? You're gonna be seeing them a lot from now on I’m afraid. 

**Astrid:** Why’s that?

**Miko:** Same reason why we’re here! We got caught in the crossfire! 

**Raf:** Our guardians look after us to make sure we are safe from the cons. 

**Astrid:** Oh… dope. Will I have a guardian too? 

* * *

  
  
_ *Back inside base* _

**Optimus:** My name is Optimus Prime. I am positive the others have informed you on our situation here on your planet. 

**Astrid:** Uh.. Yes sir they have. 

**Optimus:** Excellent. Then I should inform you that I will be taking the position as your guardian. It has become quite obvious that you must be closely watched in case the decepticons attempt to come after you again. 

**Astrid:** Yeah.. Thank you, sir… and um… sorry about jumping on you during my show. 

**Bulk:** ( _ chuckles _ )

**Optimus:** No worries. 

**Astrid:** Thanks… oh wait! SHIT! What time is it?? 

**Jack:** Almost 11pm. 

**Astrid:** I gotta go. Fuck I gotta get home. 

**Optimus:** Allow me to accompany you-- 

**Astrid:** NO! Er … sorry, no sir. That’s... That's not a good idea. I’ll just go on my own. 

**Jack:** Astrid, you need protection!

**Astrid:** I’ll be fine! I just need to get home. It’s late. Too late. Bye! Thank you all. Sorry about your floor. I gotta scram…

_ Astrid grabs her bike and zooms down the base’s tunnel. Though she had never been there before, her instincts have taken complete control. She needs to go home. Now. _

**Ratchet:** That was rude. 

**Arcee:** Damn, your uncle must have a tight leash on her. 

_ Optimus stands towards the exit, watching Astrid as she leaves. Something isn’t right _ . 

* * *

  
  
_ Astrid arrives home and abandons her normal practice of entering the house in silence as there would be no point this time. As she enters, Seth comes barreling towards her, beer in hand.  _

**Seth:** Where the FUCK have you been? 

**Astrid:** I.. I uh. 

**Seth:** Where are the groceries? 

_ Fuck. where were they? What happened at the store parking lot was so sudden and fast. In order to get away, she threw the bag at the red car, splattering eggs and milk all over the windshield. It was all she could think of. _

**Astrid:** … I got jumped. They took everything. 

**Seth:** … Fucking useless. What’s the point in keeping you around if you can’t even handle the simplest of tasks??

**Astrid:** Dad, what was I supposed to do? They attacked me, and I just gave them what they want--

_ Seth turns and hits the kitchen table with his bottle. It shatters on impact, broken glass and beer splattering in all directions _ . 

**Astrid:** ...

**Seth:** Do not speak like that to me. 

_ Astrid, trying to keep herself composed. _

**Astrid:** Yes sir…

**Seth:** Go upstairs. I’m done with you. 

_ She turns to leave, and under his breath, Astrid hears him say: _

**_Why did you leave me for her?_ **

* * *

_ Astrid enters her room, the silence heavier than ever before. So much had happened. She almost died and he doesn’t even know.  _ _ Taking a seat at her vanity, Astrid inspects her face. She notices a small cut on her cheek, obviously resulting from a flying piece of glass. Taking a deep breath, her eyes start to glow red once again. She watches as the cut begins to scab and heal on its own. Soon, it disappears completely as if nothing had happened. Astrid’s eyes cease glowing as she pulls out one of the Slim Jim’s from her pocket.  _

**_Guess this is supper…_ ** __

_ As she eats, she rises from her vanity and picks up her guitar. She lies down onto her bed, attempting to drown her thoughts and the house’s silence through the strings of her instrument.  _


	4. Broken Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: there is attempted suicide mentioned in this chapter.

_ Astrid wakes the next morning in a fog of confusion. Surely the events of the night before were just the results of a weird lucid dream, right? Nonetheless, she needs to get ready for school. After getting dressed. She makes her way downstairs and out the door, but before she can get into her garage to get her motorcycle, a sudden blaring horn stops her in her tracks. A large, red Semi stands just before her on the other side of the street. Astrid makes her way towards optimus and opens the passenger seat. _

Astrid: Bruh, are you insane?? You can’t be here! 

Optimus: I’m afraid it is my duty to be here, in order to watch after you. Shall I take you to school?

Astrid: Man, you’re lucky Seth is never around in the morning. 

_ She climbs inside and buckles herself in _ . 

Optimus: Whom is this seth you speak of? 

Astrid: My dad, Jack’s uncle. He can be … real strict. I can’t let him see me get into another person’s car, he’ll freak. 

Optimus: I will be sure to keep my presence as discreet as possible from now on so as to not create panic. 

Astrid: Yeah, thanks. 

Optimus: Are you in need of nourishment? 

Astrid: Huh? Oh, food. Sure, yeah I haven’t eaten since… well I haven't had a meal…

_ Later at school, Jack and Astrid sit together at lunch. _

Jack: Are you not eating?

_ Astrid pulls out a couple more Slim Jim’s _

Astrid: I had a bacon egg and cheese biscuit this morning, so I’m good. I’ll just snack on these. 

Jack: oh ok… was he mad?

Astrid: sorry?

Jack: Uncle Seth. Was he mad you were home late. 

Astrid: Oh… yeah a bit. But it’s fine. Honestly he’s the last thing on my mind right now. Still trying to wrap my head around the idea that a giant, metal alien drove me to school… and took me through a drive thru… 

Jack: Not just a metal alien, a Prime. 

Astrid: What’s that mean?

Jack: They’re like “the chosen ones” back on Cybertron. Basically a super soldier by their standards. Optimus is the last of the primes. 

Astrid: Fucking hell… the shit gets weirder and weirder. 

Jack: You sure you're okay?

Astrid: Hm? Yeah I’m fine. It’s just a lot. 

Jack: I wasn’t … really referring to last night. I mean in general. Are you ok? 

Astrid: … Why do you ask?

Jack: You always rush home. I mean, my mom is strict but not to that extent. Are you sure everything is fine back home?

Astrid: Trust me it’s all good… it’s mainly me. I guess I’m just. I dunno. OCD about being home on time? 

_ Jack stares for a moment. What a weird excuse.  _

Jack: Well, I was talking with my mom. If you ever need a place to stay, we got you. 

Astrid: Thanks, that’s sweet of you and Aunt June. But I promise you I’m fine. We’re fine. 

Jack: You know, the big O is gonna require you to go back to base with him after school. We all have to go. It’s so that they can keep a close eye on us during the day. You should probably let your dad know you’ll be home later in the day. 

Astrid: Yeah… I’ll do that. 

_ That evening, at the Autobot Base, Miko is playing electric while Astrid watches like a proud mom. _

Astrid: Damn, you really know your way around that thing. Next time I'll be sure to bring mine. 

Ratchet: Please don’t. Having one of those things here is quite enough…

Astrid: Then I guess I'll bring the acoustic. It’s softer. 

Ratchet: Hmph.

Miko: don’t worry about him. He’s a total grump. 

Ratchet: I heard that. 

_ Suddenly, a white car emerges from the base tunnel and parks inside by Miko and Astrid. Nurse Darby steps out.  _

June: Hi, hope I’m not interrupting! Just wanted to come say hello!

Astrid: Aunt June?

June: Hello sweet pea! oh, you've gotten so big!

_ They hug _

Astrid: Wha… What are you doing here? 

June: Jack told me what happened. I wanted to make sure you knew I’m involved as well. 

Astrid: Shi… er shoot. 

June: … Optimus, mind if I speak with my niece alone for a bit? 

Optimus: Of course. 

_ June gently puts her hand on Astrid’s back and leads her far to the other side of the base.  _

June: I wanted to ask how you are adjusting. I’m sure this was all quite a shock for you. 

Astrid: Yeah, it was a bit overwhelming. I puked. 

June: Heh I don’t blame you. I almost had the same exact reaction. How’s Uncle Seth?

Astrid: Oh he’s… good. 

June: I haven't seen him in years. Always so private. I wanted to make sure you're being well taken cared of. 

Astrid: Why would you ask such a thing??

June: No need to get defensive! Jack just noticed how quickly you always try to get home and I wanted to make sure everything was fine. 

Astrid: June, he’s fine. I’m fine. We’re fine. He just… he just gets worried and I don’t like pissing him off. 

June: What? What do you mean?

Astrid: I mean... upset him. I don’t like to upset him. Out of … respect, you know? 

June: Right… Astrid, how about you stay with Jack and I tonight? 

Astrid: Aunt June, it’s really not necessary. I'm perfectly safe. 

June: Please just tell me honestly… is he using again?

_ Astrid thinks of an answer. A smart answer. An answer that will get her aunt off her back. _

Astrid: … what do you mean?

_ Later that night, Optimus takes Astrid home. Aunt June watches as they leave. _

June: I’m worried about her. 

Jack: Mom, I’m sure she’s fine. You know how vocal she is! If something were up, she’d tell us. 

June: … Arcee. Would it be alright if I brought Jack home tonight? I’ll leave the garage open for you.

Arcee: Oh, sure. No problem Nurse Darby. 

_ June drives Jack home and takes a deep breath as she expresses her concerns... _

June: Jack, there's something you should know about your Uncle. You know your dad's side of the family has a certain history...

Jack: Yeah… I know 

June: Seth was the worst of them all. He blames his divorce on the fact Susan wanted kids and he didn’t but … there was more to it. Just, promise me, Jack. Promise you’ll keep an eye on her? Seth isn't a bad man. He’s just … broken. But you know how glass works…

Jack: Mom?

June: … it's not dangerous until it gets broken. 

  
  


_ It’s late at the autobot base. Almost 2:00 am. Everyone has gone to recharge but Optimus remains awake, completing some late night reading. Suddenly, a call comes through.  _

Astrid: Um… Optimus?

Optimus: Astrid, is it not rather late? I believe you ought to be resting. 

Astrid: Optimus… is… is June still there?

Optimus: I am afraid she left quite some time ago, along with Jack. 

Astrid: Right. I tried to call her, but I couldn't get a hold of her. She must be working late. And I couldn't get a hold of Jack either. 

Optimus: Astrid, is everything alright?

Astrid: … No. I … god I don’t know how to ask this…

Optimus: Astrid, I am your guardian. It is my duty to keep you safe. 

Astrid: … I need you to come get me.

Optimus: I.. I don’t understand. 

Astrid: I’m sorry… I am so sorry! You know I wouldn't ask this from you if it wasn’t an emergency! I know you're a prime and like… the chosen one and all that but… god I … I need to get out of here. I need to get to base. I’ll be safe there right?

Optimus: You always have a haven here, Astrid. 

Astrid: Ok… ok. I need … shit … ok listen to me carefully: meet me outside my house. Don’t worry about hiding. It doesn't matter anymore. Just please. Get here… get here fast. 

OP: Astrid… where is your father? 

Astrid: My father is a broken man, Optimus. 

_ Optimus does as Instructed, leaving the base immediately and pulling up by the side of the road outside Astrid’s house. He waits patiently as Astrid slowly exits her house. She has a large backpack slung across her back. As well as her acoustic guitar in her hand.  _

_ It was all she could grab.  _

_ She slowly shuts the door behind her as she quickly makes her way to the semi. But she is stopped... _

Seth: SUZY!

_ Astrid turns _

Seth: SUZY PLEASE!

_ Seth stands outside the house door. Obviously doped up on something. He staggers towards Astrid. _

Astrid: I’m not Suzy, dad. I’m your daughter, Astrid. 

Seth: No, you're not my daughter. YOU BELONG TO SOMEONE ELSE. 

Astrid: Right...

_ She continues to walk to the truck _

Seth: WAIT! Wait please. Don’t leave. Not like her. Not again. 

Astrid: Dad, I can't be around you when you're like this. I’ll be back tomorrow, I promise. You need to let me go. 

Seth: No.. not again. I can’t do this again. If you leave…

_ Seth pulls out a pistol and holds it to his head.  _

Astrid: Seth… 

Seth: I can’t lose her again. 

Astrid: Seth… hey. Hey, hey dad. Put the gun down. Put it down. 

_ Astrid drops her things and slowly approaches Seth. _

Astrid: Dad… you're high. Okay? You're just a bit crossed. Give me the gun. 

Seth: No… 

Astrid: Give it to me!

Seth: you took her from me…

Astrid: … Dad. 

Seth: DON’T CALL ME THAT… she left cause she wanted you. Not me. 

Astrid: … Give me the gun. Come on... give it to me. 

Seth: NO! IF IT WEREN’T FOR YOU SHE’D STILL BE HERE! AND NOW YOUR LEAVING?? AFTER ALL I’VE GONE THROUGH? 

Astrid: SETH, GIVE ME THE GUN! 

Seth: NO! 

_ They begin to scuffle, fighting for the gun. Somewhere in the chaos, the gun fires.  _

_ Astrid stands for a minute before realizing what’s happened. Blood slowly begins to soak into her shirt before she falls to the ground.  _

Seth: … shit. Oh shit. 

_ He turns to the truck.  _

Seth: What are you just gonna sit there asshole? GET OUT OF HERE! She...is not… going anywhere now. 

_ Astrid gasps for breath.  _

Seth: Come on.. Get up. Get inside. You're not going anywhere Suzy, you're coming inside.

_ He bends over to pick her up, but Astrid pushes him away.  _

Seth: Come on, you're fine! Get up!

_ Optimus transforms to stop Seth and help Astrid. Breaking protocol to protect her.  _

Seth: Get Up BITCH! What… what the hell?? 

Astrid: Op-- optimus?

Seth: STAY AWAY FROM HER!

_ Seth grabs Astrid off the ground, trying to pull her away from the metal titan, irritating her wound in the process. Pain shoots through her body.  _

Astrid: NO LET ME--GOOOO!!!

_ What happens next occurs in a flash. Astrid loses all control and acts without thinking. Amongst her pain and fear, she reacts in defense the best way she knows how. Her eyes flash red, her veins pulsing as she shoves her father off her body and sends him flying straight into the house. The force is so great that she manages to shove him right into the gas stove. A fire erupts almost instantly.  _

Astrid: … no. Oh … no… 

_ Optimus stands in disbelief.  _

Astrid: Help … help him. I … Didn’t mean to… 

_ Optimus slowly approaches Astrid and bends down towards her. Slowly cupping his hand around her aching body.  _

Astrid: Please… he’s still in there… 

Optimus (calling base): Ratchet. I need an emergency ground bridge

  
  


_ Later, Optimus has brought Astrid back to base and lies her on a stretcher from Ratchet’s lab. He orders the doctor to rush her to the hospital before leaving again to attend to the situation back at the house. Astrid, however, fights with Ratchet, insisting that she is fine. He manages to reach Nurse Darby and calls her in for backup. _

Astrid, weakly: No, no hospital. 

Ratchet: Astrid I do not have the means to heal you here!! We must get you to the hospital. 

Astrid: No I’ll… *gasp*… be fine just… gimme a sec. 

_ June’s car comes zooming in. _

June: Ratchet I’m here! I’ll take her to the hospital. 

Astrid: No… no hospital! 

June: Astrid you’ve been shot. I need to get you to the hospital. 

Astrid: I’ll be fine… just give me—

June: ASTRID! 

Astrid: WAIT!

_ She closes her eyes as the veins in her arm begin to pulse and glow. She moves her right hand over her wound as she wiggles her fingers in a flossing motion, as if trying to pull something out from within her. Sure enough, a bullet slowly makes its way out of her stomach and into her hand. She grips it tight as she places her left hand over her wound. The skin on her stomach glows beneath her palm. As she removes her hand, June and Ratchet notice that her wound has healed itself almost instantly.  _

Astrid: See? I’m fine…

_ With this, Astrid passes out back onto the stretcher. _

_ *Incoming call* _

Optimus: I’m in need of yet another ground bridge, Ratchet. The scene has been secured. 

_ Ratchet pulls the lever. The ground bridge suddenly opens as optimus emerges, Agent Fowler following close behind. _

Optimus: Ratchet, did you get Astrid to the— 

_ He notices Astrid passed out on the stretcher _

Ratchet: She wouldn’t let me take her. I called Nurse Darby to help me out, but Astrid … she 

June: She healed herself...

Fowler: Come again? 

June: She healed herself. Look, the wound is gone. She even pulled out the bullet. 

Fowler: What in the name of Uncle Sam...? 

Optimus: … It is clear there is much more to this situation than we originally thought. After the incident, I called agent Fowler to secure the situation. The fire has been put out and Fowler will prepare written a statement. 

June: What kind of statement? 

Fowler: Sudden gas fire with all those living inside having perished. I’m afraid Astrid is gonna have to go underground. 

June: And… Seth? 

Optimus: June … I’m afraid, with Astrid’s force, he died on impact. 

June: Oh my god… I knew something was wrong! I just knew it. 

Fowler: Ms. Darby, there was nothing you could’ve done. This situation is so much more complicated than any of us could have ever expected. What matters now is that we keep Astrid safe. and … find out what she is. 

June: Can’t I at least take her home? 

Optimus: I am afraid I cannot allow that, June. Astrid must stay here at the base with us for the sake of her safety. 

June: So the public… will think she’s dead? 

Optimus: I’m afraid so… 

June (beginning to weep): Oh god. 

  
  


_ Later: June and Fowler are setting up a room for Astrid in the base. Since things happened so suddenly, they only have an air mattress found by Fowler to serve as Astrids bed along with a string of Christmas lights to light her little corner of the massive room.  _

Fowler: We were able to recover a few of Astrid's belongings from the fire. Somehow her motorcycle survived as well. 

June: Thank you Fowler. I want to make her feel as much at home as possible. 

Fowler: We even found her electric, but it seems a bit damaged. I’ll set it here. 

Fowler: Ok. We got a bed. Some lights. Her bike, her electric, her speaker. Optimus was also able to give me the backpack she was trying to leave with, so my guess is that she has some clothes and toiletries inside. Boy, does she pack heavy…

_ He sets the bag beside the air mattress.  _

June: I can’t believe I let this happen. 

Fowler: June, it’s not your fault. She’s safe now. That’s what matters 

June: I know. I just wish. I wish I could’ve done more to help him. Both of them. 

Fowler: I know … I know. Where is Astrid now? 

June: On the roof I think. Optimus is going to see her….I’m just wondering. 

Fowler: What? 

June: What am I going to tell Jack? 

_ On the roof: Astrid sits silently gazing over the desert. She is wrapped in a blanket. Optimus approaches her.  _

Optimus: Astrid. 

_ Astrid turns as optimus approaches her side and bends down towards her.  _

Optimus: I thought you might like to have this… 

_ He opens his hand to reveal the acoustic guitar she tried to escape with.  _

Astrid: Oh shit. Yeah thanks! And thank you for recovering it and also… getting me out of there. I think you saved my life.

Optimus: Of course. Mind if I sit with you? 

Astrid: Go ahead…

*Silence* 

Astrid: You guys have quite the view here… 

Optimus: It is quite beautiful. 

_ He notices that Astrid is holding something  _

Optimus: What do you have in your hand? 

Astrid: The bullet… for some reason I can’t let it go. 

Optimus: Hmm.

_ What has happened suddenly hits Astrid like a ton of bricks _ . 

Astrid: God… holy fuck. What have I done?? 

Optimus: Astrid, you have done nothing— 

Astrid: I KILLED MY FATHER OPTIMUS!!! How … how can I ever come back from this?? 

Optimus: You had to defend yourself… 

Astrid: He was high. He didn’t even mean to shoot me. It was an accident. I was trying to stop him. I just wanted … so badly to help him. But I got scared and… god it hurt. It fucking hurt. And I just … reacted. 

Optimus: I know…

Astrid: … what am I? 

Optimus: I’m afraid I cannot answer that. 

Astrid: ... I’m dead. That much I do know. At least. That’s what it will say in the news, right? 

Optimus: I’m afraid so. 

Astrid: Jesus… I barely even made it through my second day of school before I fucking got myself and my father killed. How’s that for bad luck? 

Optimus: Astrid… nothing could have prepared you for this. 

Astrid: I’m afraid I’m gonna have to disagree with you there, bud… I saw the warnings. I had the chance to get away. He’d been using for a while. I noticed the needles not too long ago in the garbage. And then June asked me if I wanted to stay with her because in a way… she already knew. And I acted like I didn’t know what she was talking about. I knew I wasn’t safe. He had episodes all the fucking time and I had the chance to finally get away from it but… something inside me wouldn’t let me leave. It wasn’t until … tonight that I realized… he was long gone. 

Optimus: Astrid…believe me when I tell you I know what you are going through… far too well in fact. 

Astrid: You do? 

Optimus: Indeed. The leader of the Decepticons, Megatron, was once a close friend of mine. Until he fell victim to his own inner darkness. Still to this day, I long to have my dear friend back again. But … there isn’t anything I can do. It is all up to him. All I can do is protect the ones I care about. Astrid, you did everything you could to help your father. In the end. He was the one that decided to pull out the gun. You cannot put that blame on yourself. 

Astrid: I just … hate that it had to end this way. I didn’t just want to help him, I… I wanted him to… 

_ Astrid cannot finish her statement. She is suddenly overcome with tears. She weeps uncontrollably.  _

_ Optimus, noticing her sorrow, lowers his hand towards her. Before she can stop herself, Astrid hugs onto his index finger, as if clinging for dear life. _

_ They stay there for quite some time  _

Optimus: Why don’t you play something? 

Astrid: … Oh … yeah… Um. Any requests? 

Optimus: What is the most recent song you have played? 

Astrid: Oh… heh it’s a good one. Trust me. 

Optimus: I would love to hear it. 

_ She stumbles a bit trying to grab her guitar. Still a bit misty in the eyes. She fidgets with the bullet in her hand before sitting up to put it in her pocket. Her hand now free, she attempts to play something. _

Astrid: Damn it’s um *sniff* bit out of tune. Gimme a sec… 

Optimus: Take all the time you need. I am not going anywhere. 

_ Astrid looks up at him as she tunes her guitar _

Astrid: Thank you. 

_ She begins to pluck away at the strings, as she clears her throat and attempts to sing the last song she played before the worst night of her life.  _

**Note: the song I picked for this is Ghosting by Mother Mother! Ya’ll should look it up if you’ve never heard it :)**

_ Montage while Astrid sings: Ratchet informs the autobots on what has happened. June wakes up Jack at home and tells him as well. The two are broken hearted as they embrace. Astrid and Optimus continue to sit together on the roof of the base as she sings and plays the guitar softly into the night. _


	5. "Hey You"

_ Next day  _

_ Astrid doesn’t sleep a wink. Her room feels huge, too huge. And it is. They had set her mattress and things up in one of the empty berth rooms inside the bunker. All of Astrid's surviving belongings, in addition to the inflatable, barely even fill one of the corners of the room. She tosses and turns, unable to escape the events that had just occurred.  _

**_His eyes. I can still see his eyes_ **

_ Later that afternoon, Optimus enters the main area of the Base. _

Optimus: Ratchet, has Astrid emerged from her room?

Ratchet: I haven’t seen her. She must still be resting. 

Arcee: it’s like 3pm in the afternoon! I’ll get her up. 

Optimus: no, I will go see her.

  
  


_ Optimus approaches Astrid's room and walks in.  _

Optimus: Astrid, I think you need to get up. 

Astrid: … 

Optimus: Astrid…? 

Astrid: dead people don’t “get up”. 

Optimus: you are not dead… 

Astrid: I am according to the news… 

_ Astrid holds up her phone. Optimus makes his way towards her to get a better look. She has managed to look up an article online confirming the death of both her and Seth.  _

Optimus: that is just to keep you safe. But I think you ought to get up now. We need to get you nourishment. 

Astrid: I’m not hungry… 

Optimus: perhaps not, but you still need to have something. 

_ He bends down to his knees next to Astrid’s bed. At this point, Astrid has turned on her side to avoid eye contact with him… _

Optimus: please, let me help you… 

_ He reaches out his hand. Astrid turns to face him. She stares at his hand and back up at him. He gives her a warm smile, trying to show her that he understands what she’s going through and that he’s here to help _ . 

Astrid: ok… 

_ She removes her blankets and crawls onto Optimus’s palm. Before he lifts her away though, she grabs one of the blankets.  _

Astrid: sorry… you got cold hands… 

  
  


_ Optimus returns to the main area of the base with a sleepy Astrid wrapped in a blanket sitting on his open palm. He sets her down in the center of the base where Jack has been waiting for her.  _

Astrid: Jack…? 

Jack: oh Ash… 

Astrid: Jack I… I’m so sorry— 

_ Before she can finish, he drops his backpack as he rushes up to her, grabbing her in the tightest hug he can give. She hugs him back as the two begin to weep quietly.  _

_ The autobots watch in silence, everyone has been shaken up quite a bit by the events of the past 24 hours. Though they have had their own share of hardships, somehow, the robotic titans can only imagine what these two must be going through.  _

_ Jack breaks their embrace, but keeps a firm grip on her shoulder as he bends down to retrieve something from his bag, which has been waiting patiently by his side. His hand reemerges with a rather large fast food bag from KO Burgers.  _

Jack: Care to join me upstairs?

Astrid: *Sniff* yeah… I’d like that. 

  
  


_ On the roof, yet again, Jack and Astrid sit as they eat their respected meals. They don’t talk for a while, unsure of what to say. Finally, Jack breaks the silence.  _

Jack: mom let me stay home from school today. She’s gonna come by later to check on you...

She told me everything. 

Astrid: … everything? 

Jack: yeah, even the bullet…

Astrid: I should’ve… I should've told you. You and Aunt June were right on the money. I was… so stupid. 

Jack: No… No you weren't. No one should have to go through something like that. It can be… *sigh*… confusing. 

Astrid: Jack I … I don’t know… what I am. And I didn’t want to hurt him. You have to believe me! I never wanted to hurt him.

Jack: Of course I believe you… but … he shot you. You had to defend yourself. 

Astrid: It was an accident. On both accounts. I was trying to stop him from…

Jack: I know…

Astrid: … and then… Optimus swooped in but… Seth was trying to grab me and I was so scared and in so much pain I just… shoved him. At least… that’s what I was intending to do. Just shove him off. Not… oh god.

Jack: … yeah … 

Astrid: I want to let you know… 

Jack: … What?

Astrid: I uh… I want to let you know that it’s ok… to hate me. 

Jack: Astrid, no! 

Astrid: I took him from you… that’s why I never wanted to tell you the truth! You loved him! And he loved you! I didn’t want to take that from you!

Jack: Astrid… honestly I … I already knew. About him. His habits and everything. That’s why my mom and I bugged you so much about it. We already knew but… we didn’t want to force you into leaving because well… we knew you loved him… and we didn’t want to take that from you either…

Astrid: … fuck… this is… so fucked. 

Jack: I know… 

Astrid: I need … I think I need to … show you. All of you… what I am. 

Jack: What do you mean…?

Astrid: What I can do. Why everything ended the way it did. I think it’s important for you guys to know.

Jack: Ash, you don’t have to do that. Not yet. You need time to recover. And in the end … it doesn’t matter. 

Astrid: It does… if it weren’t for my… abilities… I would still be in school. Seth would still be alive. Probably… at least not dead by my hand. I wouldn’t need to live here and go underground. It matters, Jack. It’s … it’s changed everything. 

_ Raf and Miko arrive and rush to the two teens. _

Miko: ASTRID!

_ Miko practically tackles Astrid as she embraces her. Astrid doesn’t mind though. Honestly, she hasn’t had this many hugs in her entire life. She didn’t realize how much she’s been in need of them. _

Raf: We heard what happened. I’m so sorry guys...

Astrid: It’s … It’s fine. 

Jack: Yeah… Thanks guys.

Miko: I freaked when I saw the news! I thought the cons got you but then… Jack called. 

Astrid: yeah…

Miko: So are you like… an alien too?

Jack: MIKO! 

Astrid: ha! No… I mean… I don’t know. I don’t know what I am. But… I can show you. 

Jack: Astrid… 

Astrid: please Jay. I need to get this off my chest. 

_ Back inside the base, Astrid stands in the center, on top of the massive Autobot symbol. She has everyone’s attention. By this point, June has arrived and stands with Fowler on top of one of the balconies.  _

_ This is the first time Astrid is nervous in front of an audience.  _

Astrid: So… um hi! Hello… 

Everyone: *silent*

Astrid: So… some weird shit has gone down and I thought I could…

_ She turns to look at Jack. He gives her a nod of reassurance.  _

Astrid: um show you… what I am. I'm sure you all have questions. A lot of questions, and I do too… I don't know what I am but… I can show you. 

_ She clenches her fists, bringing them close her chest as she fidgets with her thumbs. _

Astrid: um… haha … I’m usually not this unprepared in my performances, I swear I just. Ok… I need my guitar. 

Optimus: I shall retrieve it. 

Astrid: No need… 

_ Astrid reaches out her right arm and opens her fist in the direction of her room. _

_ Her eyes start to glow red and the purple veins on her arm begin to pulse as she flexes her forearm.  _

_ With this, the sound of a loud metal door opening can be heard. Astrid closes her eyes as she tries to picture the details of her room, searching for her guitar.  _

_ Clash, clatter, thud, bang.  _

_ An acoustic guitar comes flying from the hallway and connects with Astrid’s open hand… _

_ Everyone is stunned _ . 

Astrid: Ok… example number one… I guess. 

MIko: YOU'RE JUST LIKE THOR!

Bulk: Miko, no...

Astrid: No … haha she's kind of right! Um… ok what else. 

_ Astrid begins to pluck her guitar strings. The soothing sound wraps around her. A sudden sense of calm envelops her. She looks at Optimus.  _

_ He’s amazed and a bit startled by what stands before him. But he doesn’t let her see that. He smiles, egging her on to continue.  _

Astrid: oh this is something I like to do… 

_ Astrid tilts her head back, veins beginning to pulse yet again as she continues to play the guitar. Then, the instrument begins to rise from her grip. She keeps her hands in place, continuing to move her fingers as if she were still holding the guitar. The instrument, now far above her head, responds to her movements, continuing to produce Astrid’s sweet melody. Suddenly, it stops and falls back into Astrid’s hands. She sets it down, suddenly hit with a burst of energy _

Astrid: OK! That was example number two! And a personal favorite of mine! Oh… next to this one. 

_ She pulls out her lighter and clicks it a few times until a flame finally appears. With her other hand, she pulls the flame from its source and cups it in her hand before spinning like a ballerina as the flame swirls around her like a flowy, orange ribbon. Then, with the snap of her fingers, it vanishes.  _

Astrid: Now… my least favorite example. But, possibly my greatest advantage. Hey Miko… you still got that knife on you? 

Miko: Sure do! 

Raf: Why do you have a knife? 

Miko: Creeps… 

_ She runs across the base and pulls a small, hot pink pocket knife from her shoe.  _

_ Astrid takes it and slides out one of the blades. _

Astrid: Ok, thanks. Uh, if you're squeamish, you might wanna look away. 

_ She doesn’t give anyone enough time to decide. In front of everyone, Astrid slices the back of her forearm open as blood begins to flow and drop onto the floor.  _

Ratchet: Oh for the sake of PRIMUS! NOT AGAIN! 

_ Astrid ignores him as she closes her eyes and clutches the fist of her damaged arm. Sure enough, her veins and the surrounding skin begin the glow as the wound begins to scab and heal itself right before everyone’s eyes. _

_ They stand in awe.  _

Astrid: … Thank you for coming to my Ted talk. I’ll be here all week… 

_ Back on the Nemesis, Megatron confronts Knockout. _

M: KNOCK OUT! It would seem your little side project has fallen through…

KO: Sadly, the runt slipped right through my digits… before entering the autobot base. 

M: So, our suspicions were correct then. The Autobots have yet another parasite in their group. 

KO: A highly suspicious parasite. But it would seem we won’t have to worry about her anymore… soundwave showed me this clip from the human news this morning. 

_ Soundwave emerges from the shadows, like he always does, and plays a video on his faceplate.  _

News Anchor: YouTube users everywhere mourn the loss of their beloved, online rock artist Astrid Knox, as she, along with her father Seth Darby, tragically perished in a sudden gas fire which erupted in their house sometime during the night. 

M: A tragedy indeed. At least you won’t have any distractions from here on out. 

_ Before Knockout can say another word, soundwave holds up a single, slender digit. He has more to share.  _

_ Video on his faceplate: Laserbeak flies overhead, having noticed Optimus in his late night outing to rescue Astrid. The video has captured everything, including Astrid’s god-like shove against her father, sending him flying through the house as it erupts in flames.  _

_ Optimus can be seen picking Astrid up and gently rushing her off into the ground bridge.  _

KO: Well then… It would seem I might need to stay distracted for a tiny bit longer…

_ Megatron says nothing at first, astonished by the power of this tiny human… _

**_Who is she? And why is she with the Autobots? And why did they go through such extreme efforts to take her out of the public eye?_ **

M: Knock Out. I will require that you make this your top priority from now on. Whoever or rather, whatever, this… girl might be. It is imperative that we ensure such raw power is kept from the autobots reach. And, instead… placed into the mighty hands of we, the Decipticons! 

  
  


_ Later that night, back at base (and her new home), Astrid is haunted by her dreams. _

**_His eyes. All I can see are his eyes… and his voice. It fills this massive room to its brim…_ **

**_Suzy… Suzy please. I love you..._ **

_ Astrid wakes with a start. It’s the middle of the night. Cold sweat drips down her forehead. She notices that her blankets are soaked as well in sweat. She pants, trying to catch her breath. Astrid rips off her blankets trying to cool down from the heat of her anxiety. Turning to sit on the edge of her bed, she bows her head and runs her hands through her jet black hair.  _

_ For a moment she stares up at the ceiling, cracking her knuckles against her chest.  _

Astrid, taking a deep breath: don’t cry… don’t cry. You’ve cried enough

_ She pulls herself off the bed. And staggers a bit to find her guitar, the Christmas lights outlining the shape of her mattress, barely illuminating the surrounding area.  _

_ She finds her acoustic and sits back onto her bed with it in hand. She is about to pluck away at the strings but finds herself unable too.  _

**_Flashback:_ ** _ a much younger Astrid (about 15 or so) is seen peeking out of her bedroom, the same guitar in hand. She notices Seth down the hallway, sitting quietly in the frame of his door outside his bedroom, bottle of Jack in hand. They make eye contact and look at each other for a moment.  _

**_Back to present Astrid._ **

_ Astrid sets down her guitar, suddenly feeling sick to the stomach.  _

_ She notices her back pack next to her bed, the one she grabbed when she first tried to leave the night before.  _

_ She opens it and finds her cigarettes and a pre-opened bottle of Jack.  _

_ She paces the floor of her room, drinking in between hits on her cigarette.  _

_ By this point she’s quite drunk.  _

_ As she wanders about the space, Astrid notices her motorcycle. The one she repaired in Seth’s shop.  _

  
  


_ Meanwhile: Optimus is still awake. The other bots, along with Astrid, went to their respected berthrooms hours ago.  _

_ Just now making his way down the hallway to finally get some rest himself, he hears loud banging coming from inside Astrid’s quarters. _

_ Curious, he opens the large metal door and walks inside, seeing Astrid with a metal bat, using it to destroy her motorcycle.  _

Optimus: Astrid! What are you doing? 

Astrid: oh … hey. Sorry if I woke you but this needs to be done. 

_ She continues to beat the dickens out of her bike. _

Optimus: Astrid stop! Why are you doing that? 

_ Astrid, pausing just for a moment and staring at the ceiling: it’s over, Optimus. It’s over… _

Optimus: … I … do not understand. 

Astrid: yeah… well. 

_ Her thoughts escape her. The alcohol has gone to her head. _

_ She continues banging. Optimus slowly approaches her.  _

Optimus: Astrid, please. You must stop. 

Astrid: nope… this is important. I know you don’t get it. But it is. I have to do this. I can’t… I can’t look at this thing anymore. 

_ Optimus looks around as she continues to swing away at the bike. He notices the bottle of Jack by her bed.  _

Optimus: Astrid, are you intoxicated? 

_ Astrid swings her bat around and sets it on her shoulder . She turns to the prime, and points her free arm and index finger towards the ceiling, striking a pose.  _

Astrid: HA HA! Guiltyyyyyy. 

Optimus: please Astrid. Put the weapon down… 

_ Astrid gives him an annoyed glance before throwing the bat to the side.  _

Optimus: come sit with me… 

_ Astrid staggers in his direction. She throws back her head and brings her hands to her face before running them through her hair. As she walks, she pulls a few strands of hair in front of her eyes.  _

Astrid: You don’t have black hair dye, do you? 

Optimus: … 

Astrid: I bet Miko does… remind me to text her. I'm gonna have to touch this up soon. 

_ Optimus takes a knee next to Astrid’s inflatable. She sits herself down on the side of her mattress facing him.  _

Optimus: Astrid… why was it so important for you to destroy your motorcycle?

Astrid: … I um.

_ She stares up at him. His height, even when kneeling made it hard for her to look up at him. Especially with a good amount of booze in her system.  _

_ She doesn’t know how to explain her actions at first. In a way she’s only now just discovering what’s going on with her. She’s drunk enough to just let every thought within her spill out.  _

Astrid: I used to spend a lot of time in Seth’s shop. He repaired vehicles for a living. A real grease monkey. I was homeschooled for a long time and he couldn’t leave me at home so he’d bring me to work. He’d sit me in a chair, place a random text book in my lap and told me to read it. I never did. Instead I watched him. What he was doing. The movements of his hands as he would work on these vehicles coming in and out. Motorcycles, sports cars, soccer mom vans… even semis. One day while he was especially busy, I snuck off to have a look around … and found Brock.

_ She gestures to the bike now in pieces on the floor.  _

He was in pretty bad shape, but a classic. My dad didn’t have the heart to get rid of him. So… after watching Seth for some time, I figured I'd give it a shot. Maybe if I fixed it for him… he’d see me. You know, notice me. 

We never really had that much of a bond, you know? For the most part we just kind of coexisted. Only really interacting when something needed to be done. You know like, getting food or whatnot. 

But I wanted more… 

Took me years, but I finally got the old boy working again… and when I should Seth. 

He didn’t seem to care. 

I kept the bike for myself though. I mean, it was nice to finally have a vehicle to my name. But I didn’t do it for me. 

It was always him. 

There was only ever one time when we really… saw each other … and connected in a way. 

Shortly after I fixed the bike I found this: 

_ Astrid walks over to her backpack, almost falling over as she bends down to dig around inside. She pulls out a cd case: Pink Floyd’s The Wall.  _

Astrid: I found it alone somewhere in the crevices of the house. 

_ She stares at it for a moment, and runs her fingers across the case lovingly. _

Astrid: this is where it all began… 

_ She returns to sit on the mattress in front of Optimus. _

Astrid: There’s a song in here: “Hey You”. I played it at that concert. I always make a point to play that song whenever I go live. Cause that song… that’s when it happened. 

I remember I was about 15 or so. Barely could hold a guitar. This was before I even had the idea of going online. I found this acoustic at a garage sale just so I could learn how to play the songs on this album… specifically “Hey You”. I connected with it in such a deep way, I couldn’t get it out of my head. I had listened to that song countless times before I attempted to play it myself. 

And when I did… it was like magic. I didn’t have to even think about it! My hands did the work for me … it flowed out of me so naturally! It was … by far the best feeling. And still is. 

I got scared though cause it was late and I was worried I was going to piss off Seth for being too loud. 

I peeked outside my room… to see if the coast was clear… and I saw him. 

He was… sitting in the door frame to his bedroom, head against the wall and a bottle of Jack in hand. 

He was listening… he was listening to me play and sing in my room. 

And for the first and only time, we looked at each other and I mean REALLY looked. And I’ll never forget his eyes. I longed to see those eyes again. That look… that sorrowful look that said. “I hear you. I see you” 

Optimus: … 

Astrid: *deep inhale* I continued to play every night from there on out. Though I never checked again, I knew … he was listening. 

_ She looks down and back at the motorcycle.  _

Astrid: but it’s over… He’ll never look at me like that again. He’ll never see me. 

Optimus: I see you. 

Astrid: … what? 

Optimus: I see you, Astrid. 

_ Astrid is stunned, not sure how to comprehend what she’s just heard…  _

_ She turns towards the motorcycle and covers her mouth with her hand, fighting back tears. _

Op: Astrid? Are you alright? 

Astrid: … yeah. Um… heh. Can I have some water? *sniff* 


	6. Bacon Egg and Cheese Biscuits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING*: There's an offensive joke mentioned in this chapter. It does occur while the kids are playing "Cards Against Humanity" though, so I guess it's to be expected. Just wanted to give ya'll a heads up!

_ It’s 3 weeks later... _

_ An alarm goes off as a hand slams on the radio on a decorative bedside table. 10:30 am.  _

_ A wireless, electric guitar comes zooming across the room and into the hands of a young woman just waking up. A speaker in the corner turns on.  _

_ A soundtrack begins to play on Astrid’s radio. She plays along on her electric as a sudden burst of energy seers through her and she jumps out of bed.  _

**Note: Song--Do It All The Time by I DON’T KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME**

_ She sings along and plays her electric as her room suddenly comes to life. The lights turn on and begin to flicker to the songs beat. The room has been filled significantly in the past three weeks as she has made an attempt to make herself feel less small in the space. New furniture, including an actual bed, some lamps, and decorations can be seen across the berthroom as the flickering lights illuminate their shapes. _

_ She dances around, continuing to play and sing as her bed magically starts to make itself.  _ _ She moonwalks over to her dresser, where the drawers slide open by themselves.  _ _ Several clothing items come flying out, and surround her in the air.  _ _ As she plays, she carefully crafts an outfit out of the selected clothing.  _

_ Astrid dresses with a bit more color these days. Though she still likes to rock a few of her muted, colored outfits every once in awhile, she’s begun to branch out in her style.  _ _ Today, she’s selected an over-sized tye dye shirt with a v-neck. She pairs it with a pair of denim shorts, though they will go unnoticed as the shirt reaches down past her thighs. Instead of black tights, she’s selected a pair of colorful thigh high socks. Neither of them match, but that’s the point.  _ _ Satisfied with her chosen look she dismisses the left over items with a swift turn of her guitar.  _ _ The rejected clothes zoom back into the designated drawers as they close.  _

_ From on top of the dresser, Astrid’s signature red high tops jump off and do a little dance as they hit the ground, following after Astrid. H _ _ er chosen outfit follows behind her in a sort of conga line, following her movements as she dances behind a room divider.  _ _ The guitar slowly rises over head, continuing to be played by Astrid, singing and getting changed. The colors of her glowing red eyes and purple veins can be vaguely seen through the fabric in between wooden panels. Her pjs fly up and hang on the edges of the wooden panel.  _ _ Once she is dressed, Astrid reappears on the other side as the guitar falls back into her hands. She turns and pops her heel as she sends her pjs flying into the dirty hamper.  _

_ Astrid is now in the bathroom (Fowler had one installed inside her room). As the door shuts behind her, a sign is seen hanging on the front of the door that reads: “Tiny Aliens Only!” . _ _ As a brush flies around her head, combing through her hair, Astrid is still, singing, dancing, and playing the guitar, her red eyes almost sparkling in the mirror. Even while brushing her teeth with no hands, through a mouthful of toothpaste, she does her best to keep up with the song.  _ _ After rinsing and spitting out the toothpaste, she sits up on the counter as makeup products begin to fly around her. _

_ Seconds later, Astrid bursts out of the bathroom, hair and makeup all done! She has abandoned her red bandana for the day, replacing it with a bright purple one instead.  _ _ Her room continues to dance with her: the lights flickering, the radio blaring, and the speaker synced to her wireless electric guitar continuing to carry her sound throughout the entire bunker. She dances back over to her bed as the song comes to a close. She jumps up on her bed continuing to sing and dance as the bed slowly begins to rise from the floor. Soon, Astrid starts to float too, her feet no longer connected with the mattress. She leans back, her guitar firm in her grip as she glances to her right and sees Optimus Prime standing in her doorway, staring at her.  _

_ The song ends  _

Astrid: … oh. Hey, shorty! Looks like I’m finally taller than you! 

Optimus: Astrid… 

Astrid: Right, sorry… 

_ She and the bed slowly float back down to earth. _

_ Optimus smiles.  _

Optimus: Come to the main area. June and Jack have brought you breakfast. 

Astrid: oooo munchies!! 

_ Dropping her guitar onto her bed, she zooms out the room from under Optimus’s legs as he follows close behind her.  _

_ Astrid rushes into the main area of the base. June and Jack are up on the couch waiting for her.  _

Jack: Astrid, up here! 

_ Astrid takes a big *sniff*, scrunching her nose in their direction.  _

Astrid: And what do I smell? Are those… bacon, egg and cheese biscuits??? 

Jack: It is indeed bacon, egg and cheese biscuits 

_ Astrid starts to do a little dance as she heads up the stairs.  _

Astrid, in a funny voice: bacon egg and cheese biscuits??? 

June and Jack, mimicking her: BACON EGG AND CHEESE BISCUITS! 

Ratchet: FOR THE SAKE IF PRIMUS, PLEASE STOP. 

Astrid, Jack and June: sorry… 

_ By this point, Astrid has made her way to the top of the stairs where Jack and June are sitting. Jack hands her one of the biscuits and she takes it while mouthing out the words “bacon, egg, and cheese biscuits”. Jack and June give her a chuckle as she sits down to join them.  _

June: how are you doing sweetheart? 

June puts the back of her hand against her forehead as if checking her temperature. 

Astrid: I’m pretty good! 

_ June removes her hand, but not before softly petting the side of Astrid’s cheek.  _

June: How about Dr. Rose? Is she giving you good advice? 

Astrid: oh yeah! Especially her advice on having a morning routine. It’s changed everything! 

Ratchet: but is there anyway you could make that “routine of yours” more quiet? 

Astrid: I’ll try, but I gotta get myself pumped otherwise I’ll just stay a depressed slug in that bed. 

Ratchet: pfft 

_ Astrid’s phone goes off. Her stomach drops for a second before remembering what the alert is actually for…  _

Astrid: oh, happy pills. Man, remind me to change that sound for my alert on my phone 

_ She reaches out her hand in the direction of her room and seconds later, a small orange pill bottle enters her palm. She opens it and pops one of the Prozac pills into her mouth. June hands her a small bottle of orange juice to help wash it down. Arcee chimes in.  _

Arcee: do those things really make humans “happy”? 

_ Astrid laughs  _

Astrid: not necessarily. It’s … just to help take the edge off. Help you cope. 

_ June’s phone is the next to go off  _

June: that’s my cue. I better get going. I’ll see you two tomorrow morning. Astrid, do you have dirty clothes for me? 

Astrid: yeah! In my hamper. Want me to grab it? 

June: No I’ll get it on my way out! 

_ This has become the new routine. Jack has requested weekends off from work to stay at the base with Astrid on Saturdays so she doesn’t get stir crazy from no longer seeing other humans much anymore.  _

_ June takes turns kissing the two kids on their foreheads before she leaves. They tell her goodbye as she makes her way to the car.  _

June pauses to look at the prime before she leaves. 

June: good bye, Optimus Prime. 

Optimus: goodbye, June. 

_ She enters her car and drives off.  _

Astrid: ok, she totally has the hots for him. 

Jack: Astrid, don’t be gross. 

Astrid: oh come on it’s so obvious.

_ She reaches out her hand yet again as her acoustic soon enters her grip. She plucks away at the strings as she rests her head on the back of the couch:  _

Astrid: you never know! You might get famous from being the son of the first, interspecies marriage with an alien! 

Jack: … wouldn’t that make Optimus your uncle?

_ Astrid falls silent, gripping her guitar strings to cease their vibrations as her eyes seem to nearly pop out of her head upon her realization. She sucks in her lips and looks at Jack, who begins to chuckle.  _

Astrid: … I take it back… I TAKE IT ALL BACK! 

_ They laugh hysterically as Bumble Bee comes zooming in. Raff pops out: _

Raff: Hey guys! Happy Saturday! 

Jack and Astrid: HAPPY SATURDAY!

_ Bumble Bee transforms and goes to see Arcee as Raff rushes up the stairs to see Jack and Astrid.  _

Raff: ooo! are those bacon— 

_ Ratchet interrupts  _

Ratchet: DON’T 

_ Astrid nods and hands him one.  _

_ Raff sits _

Jack: Do you know if Miko is coming?

Raff: Pretty sure she is… unless she got grounded again. 

Astrid: Hey, I’m grounded and I’m still here. 

Jack: Oh! I think that’s her!

_ Bulkhead drives in and Miko wastes no time exiting his door and greeting her friends. She holds up a small black and white box! _

Miko: HEY FUCKERS! Look what I got! 

_ The box Miko is holding is for the game “Cards’ Against Humanity”.  _

_ All the kids perk up _ . 

Astrid: Oh hell yeah! Tiny Aliens, Follow me!

_ The group of kids rush to follow Astrid as she leads them to her room.  _

_ Once they leave:  _

Ratchet: One good thing about having her around… she keeps them out of trouble around here. 

  
  


_ In Astrid’s room, the four friends are having a ball playing their incredibly crude card game.  _

_ Astrid has made a lot of progress in the past few weeks, but she’s not perfect. Still engaging in at least one of her vices, she smokes on a cigarette while they play. At this point, the other kids are used to it and pay no mind.  _

Astrid: Ok… Do I have all yall’s answers? 

_ The white cards float in front of her as she pairs them with the black card in her hand.  _

Astrid, reading from the black card: Ok… “What gives me uncontrollable gas?”

_ The kids giggle in anticipation as Astrid reads through the answers to pick which one is best. One card nearly makes Astrid swallow her cigarette.  _

Astrid: OK… WHO THE FUCK PLAYED AUSCHWITZ???

_ Jack and Miko stare at Astrid with open mouths, totally shocked. Raff nervously puts his hand on the back of his neck with a meek smile.  _

Astrid: WHO SAID AUSCHWITZ GIVES ME UNCONTROLLABLE GAS?? 

_ All the kids laugh hysterically at the highly offensive comment.  _

Astrid: Seriously though?? Who did it? You win hands down, but JESUS CHRIST! 

_ Raff sheepishly raises his hand _

Jack, Miko, and Astrid: YOU?!?! 

_ They laugh even harder _

Astrid: JESUS RAFF! I DIDN’T KNOW YOU HAD THAT IN YOU! Damn you win, but you are not allowed to play anymore! 

_ They all continue to laugh as Astrid tosses him the winning hand.  _

Miko: oh! One other thing! 

_ She pulls a folded up piece of paper from her back pocket.  _

Miko: Since you can’t play with Devil’s Kin anymore-- 

_ Astrid looks away, somewhat hurt by Miko’s words _ . 

Jack: Miko…

Miko: Well… I drew this for you. To celebrate the union of our bands. 

_ Astrid takes the paper from Miko and gently opens it to reveal a drawing: It’s the autobot symbol, but it seems to be graffitied. X’s cover the eyes of the metal face with a smile drawn above its chin, sticking out its tongue.  _

_ Astrid is touched. She covers her mouth with her hand, smiling warmly at the gift before looking up at Miko.  _

Astrid: Fuck dude… I fucking love this! This is so SICK! 

_ Miko beems.  _

Astrid: Look ya’ll! 

_ She shows them the drawing as Raff and Jack also express their love for the gift  _

  
  


_ Later that night, Astrid hangs up the drawing over her bed. At this point, Miko and Raf have gone home.  _

_ Jack is pulling out the air mattress from beneath Astrid’s bed and begins blowing it up to make a bed for himself.  _

Astrid: You sure you don’t wanna take mine? I’m cool to crash on that disgusting thing so you don’t have to…

Jack: Nah it’s cool. The sheets make it much better. 

Astrid: Ya know, with all the things Fowler was able to get me for this room, I might be able to convince him to set up one of these corners as a little nook for you! That way you have your own space and an actual bed to sleep on when you stay over! 

Jack: that could be cool, but I don’t think it’s that necessary. I only have to sleep here one night at a time after all. 

Astrid: Suit yourself! But just say the words and I’ll work my magic! 

Jack: I’m sure you will… 

_ The large metal door leading to Astrid’s room begins to open as Optimus enters.  _

Optimus: Are you two ready for our late night venture? 

Astrid and Jack: YUP! 

  
  


_ This has become yet another tradition for Astrid. Feeling bad she can never really leave the base, Optimus has decided to bend the rules just a bit to help with her transition. Every night, he takes Astrid for a drive around the desert surrounding the bunker. The area is rather isolated, so they can do this without detection. As they drive, Astrid likes to play as well as share music on Optimus’s radio. Normally it’s just the two of them, but once a week, when Jack comes to stay, he joins the two in their tradition.  _

_ Jack and Astrid sit in Optumus’s seats as he drives across the Canyon, Astrid shares her music with the both of them, her vivacious personality shining through.  _

Astrid: OH! OH! Here’s a good one!

_ She picks a new song on her phone, which is connected to the radio’s speaker  _

**_Note: Song--Let’s Go by Stuck in the Sound._ **

Astrid: the music video for this one is so dope too! It tells the story of this man who spends his entire life trying to become an astronaut. He does and lands on the moon and as soon as he stands on its surface, the planet blows up behind him as he slowly begins to realize everything he never got to experience… while chasing his dream. 

_ With this, the three fall silent as the song continues to play. Astrid’s descriptions strike them each in a deep way, but none of them are willing to speak on their thoughts. They just let the song play until it closes. Once it does, Optimus chimes in: _

Optimus: Would you like for me to park up here?

Astrid and Jack: Sure… 

  
  


Optimus has parked in the middle of the desert. The air is cool. Astrid and Jack sit next to each other on the Prime’s roof each wrapped in their own blanket. Astrid strums on her acoustic: 

Astrid: You know, this new life? It’s not so bad… I at least still get to come out here once a night after all. 

Jack: You seem to be adjusting well … I was a bit worried at first. 

Astrid: Yeah, I was too… 

_ They sit for a few moments, not saying a word as they enjoy the cool night air and Astrid’s music.  _

Astrid: You know what’s weird? 

Jack: hm? 

Astrid: I thought I’d feel trapped… you know? Having to stay underground and not really being allowed to interact with the outside world. And sometimes I do. You know, I have my good days and bad days as everyone does. But most of the time … I feel free. More free than ever before. Cause even though the world can’t know me anymore… it doesn’t matter. Cause at the end of the day, I can come out here and be who I am--

_ As she speaks a cigarette flies into her mouth from her pocket along with her lighter. The cigarette lights itself in her mouth. She takes a hit and exhales the smoke as she continues _ . 

Astrid: And… I still get to spend more than enough time with the people I care about… only this time. I don’t have to hide anymore. Who knew being dead had this many advantages?!

They look at each other and smile as Astrid continues to play away into the night. 

  
  


_ Back in Astrid’s room, the two have climbed into each of their respected beds for the night. Not ready to sleep just yet, they continue to talk. Jack telling her stories about what it's been like so far with the autobots, and Astrid telling him stories about past concerts and being a famous musician.  _

Jack: Do you miss it? Being able to play in front of people?

Astrid: Yeah… sometimes. I hate to admit that I miss the stage. But I do. I loved being up there. It’s so intoxicating … being seen like that. 

Jack: I’m sure. 

_ Silence _

Jack: Hey Astrid? 

Astrid: hmm? 

Jack: mind if I ask you something? Kinda serious? 

Astrid: Sure go ahead! 

Jack: … What changed? That night with Seth? What made you wanna leave all the sudden? 

Astrid: I … I’m not sure what you mean… 

Jack: I just … I had been thinking. You put up with him for so long! His episodes and all that, and yet you stayed even when I reached out… What made you finally want to leave? 

_ Astrid falls silent, unsure of what to say. Jack notices her hesitation, and realizes he’s triggered something.  _

Jack: Hey, I’m sorry. I’m just really tired and I’m not thinking straight. You … you don’t have to tell me anything … I just … it’s just been on my mind. But it doesn’t matter. It’s over. 

Astrid: Yeah … it’s over. 

_ Jack, feeling bad and trying to perk her up:  _

Jack: hey, guess what my mom is bringing us tomorrow for breakfast! 

Astrid: … Bacon egg and cheese biscuits?? 

Jack: Haha yeah! Bacon egg and cheese biscuits. 

_ Silence _

Jack: well… we should probably finally get to sleep. Goodnight Ash! 

Astrid: Night, Jay. 

_ Jack rolls over on the air mattress and drifts off to sleep. Astrid remains awake, staring up at the ceiling trying to think of her favorite meal as a sudden memory and sickening voice bombardes her thoughts:  _

**_Suzy. Suzy, please I love you! Come to bed…_ **


	7. The Law of Motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The show "Impractical Jokers" gets mentioned. I do not own the show or episode.

_ An older woman in her mid-thirties or so, sits in Astrid’s room. Astrid lies on her bed, fidgeting on the strings of her acoustic.  _

Dr. Rose: Alright… good. Now: what is Newton’s Third Law of Motion? 

Astrid: Every action has an equal and opposite reaction… 

Dr. Rose: Good… care to elaborate on that? 

Astrid: Sure! So...you got two objects. Let’s say me and Optimus. If I push on him … with normal force… 

Dr. Rose, laughing: Or  _ ALL _ your force… 

Astrid: Ha, yeah well. If I push on Optimus, he’ll push me back with the same amount of force but in the opposite direction. 

Dr. Rose: Excellent! Feel prepared for my test this Friday? 

Astrid: Yeah, I think so! 

Dr. Rose: Don’t forget about your trigonometry. You’ll have a test on that a week from today! 

_ Astrid taps a little beat on the face of her guitar, playing it like a drum. _

Astrid: Cool beans, daddio! 

_ Dr. Rose smiles _

Dr. Rose: Ok, lessons are over for today. Now… 

_ She pulls out a clip bored  _

Dr. Rose: How have you been holding up, Astrid? 

Astrid: Oh pretty good! I have my good days and bad days. 

Dr. Rose: Uh, huh… and how about today? How are you feeling today? 

Astrid: Um … hard to say. Usually I can tell what kind of day it’s gonna be like when I first wake up. But … today I felt something different. 

Dr. Rose: What do you mean? 

Astrid: Well, sometimes I wake up energized. And other times I wake up just… blehhh. And not really wanting to do anything. But today… I felt anxious. Like something’s coming, you know? 

Dr. Rose: I see. Do you have any idea what would have triggered this feeling? Or is it more random? Without any explanation. 

Astrid: Yeah, I guess you could say it’s random. It's like a gut feeling… like something is about to go down. Something … bad. 

  
  


_ Later, Astrid is walking into the main area with her arms full of snacks from her room. As she passes Optimus, she stops for a moment. She sneaks next to him as she shifts her goodies to free her right arm and gently pushes on his leg with her hand. Confused, he looks down to her.  _

_ Astrid looks up and smiles. _

Astrid: Just testing… 

_ Astrid makes her way up to the balcony. It’s later in the day, so the other kids have arrived having finished school. She sits the snacks down on the coffee table, but not before snatching a slim Jim for herself as she sits down with the others.  _

_ The TV is blaring as it plays the show “Impractical Jokers” on screen. Bumble Bee and Bulkhead watch from behind.  _

**_On the TV:_ **

Actor: “Genie... I wish for a palace!”

Joe: “Genie does as you wish…” 

_ Everyone laughs hysterically as the man, dressed as a genie, is thrown through the air via the cables on his back, being slammed into the surrounding set as he struggles to perform for the audience.  _

Astrid: Fuck, it’s like me when I get a bit too drunk in my room. I just float and barge into everything! 

_ Everyone chuckles at her comment.  _

_ The man on screen continues to slam into things through the air as everyone continues to watch, the kids snacking and their bots giggling.  _

_ Astrid watches, remembering her lesson: _

**_“Every action has an equal and opposite reaction…”_ **

_ Suddenly, that same gut feeling from that morning comes flooding back, only this time, it’s much stronger. And… almost painful. Her heart begins to pound against her chest. Her skin begins to feel hot and cold at the same time. She feels her stomach start to drop as she continues to stare at the bumbling idiot on screen, flying through the air. Her heart beats so hard, she can almost hear it.  _

_...ba boom… Ba Boom… BA BOOM! _

_ The escalation of her anxiety is halted by a sudden alert.  _

Ratchet: Optimus, I’ve detected yet another energon signal not too far from here. The Decepticons have already begun to invade. 

Optimus: We must have as many of us on the field as possible! AUTOBOTS! ROLL OUT! 

_ All the autobots, minus their medic, turn and transform and exit the base as Ratchet opens the ground bridge. As they leave, Miko taps her foot in anticipation… waiting for the right moment. _

_ Before anyone can stop her, she whips around the couch and heads for the still open ground bridge. The others stand and stare after her.  _

Raf: Oh no… 

Jack: There she goes again… 

_ Astrid stares in silence for a moment. Her anxiety rushing back as her legs and arms suddenly feel buzzy. Almost vibrating, like they’re strings on a guitar and something in her gut is starting to pluck away at them.  _

_ Without thinking, she rushes after Miko.  _

Jack: ASTRID NO!! 

Raf: The cons! We can’t let them get her! 

_ They follow behind as Astrid chases down Miko. For a moment, she’s tempted to use her abilities to whisk Miko back inside… but she hasn’t used her powers on a living person since the incident. She doesn’t have the heart, for fear of hurting her. The four kids enter the ground bridge as it closes, the TV still blaring behind them. _ __

Ratchet: And please! Turn that thing down! I have a lot of work to do. 

_ He wanders off to his laboratory, unaware of what’s happened.  _

  
  


_ By the time the kids make it through the portal and onto the battlefield, the Autobots and Decepticons are already deep into their battle. Dust rising everywhere, as colorful bullets from the blasters of the metal titans fly across the sky.  _

_ Miko gleefully hides behind a boulder, pulling out her phone to record some of the action. Astrid and the others follow close behind her. Once they get to Miko, Astrid grabs her by the arm:  _

Astrid: WHAT ARE YOU DOING? You can’t be out here!! 

Miko: Neither can you! Yet here you are! 

Astrid: I’m here to bring you back! It’s not safe. 

Miko: And how are you gonna do that? 

_ Astrid stares at her confused for a second, before looking back and realizing that the portal to the ground bridge has vanished. _

Astrid: Shit... 

_ A blaster fires and hits close to the boulder, startling the kids.  _

Raf: Aw man, we’re deep in it now! 

Jack: OK don’t panic. We know what to do. We've done this all the time… 

Astrid: WELL I HAVEN'T!!! 

_ Getting chased by cons in their vehicle modes is one thing, but actually seeing the giant metal aliens fight in person is another. Astrid quickly starts to feel overwhelmed, the anxious feeling in her legs and hands buzzing like never before.  _

Jack: OK calm down… let’s just hide out here until we get a chance to sneak away. At that point, we’ll call a ground bridge and go back. 

_ The kids all crouch behind the large rock as blasters begin to fire and explode, dust flying everywhere with cons falling to the ground. Their energon spilling all around them.  _

_ The kids try to remain calm as they wait for the right moment to make their move. Miko continues to film from behind the boulder as she notices Bulkhead in the distance _ .  _ Miko shrieks when she sees her guardian being pinned to the ground as a con holds its blaster to his head. Miko runs after him and onto the battlefield.  _

Jack, Raf and Astrid: MIKO NO! 

_ There it is again. That buzzing. That vibration. That sick feeling as Astrid’s stomach plummets to her feet. Her heart pounds deeply in her chest. Steadily increasing.  _

_ ba boom… Ba Boom… BA BOOM!  _

_ Miko continues to run. _

Miko: BULK! 

Bulk: MIKO?! 

_ Vibrating. Her whole body is vibrating as she remembers her lesson from that morning and the feeling of her guitar in her hands as she answers Dr. Rose’s question: _

_ She strums the guitar.  _

**_Every…_ **

_ Shifts her fingers  _

**_...Action…_ **

_ She taps on the face of the guitar like a drum _

**_… has an equal…_ **

_ She remembers the push she gave Optimus on his leg earlier.  _

**_...and opposite..._ **

_ Astrid starts to run towards Miko.  _

Jack and Raf: ASTRID! COME BACK! 

_ A con notices the two and aims his blaster towards Miko.  _

_ Astrid reaches Miko as the blaster fires  _

Astrid: NOOOO! 

**_...Reaction._ **

_ Dust flies everywhere. Jack and Raf stare anxiously where the blast had hit as the Autobots cease their fighting along with the cons. The battle has been put to a screeching halt as the dust settles and reveals Miko crouching to the ground, her hands covering her head. Astrid stands above her, arms reached out and hands open. Her red eyes are glowing along with the purple veins pulsating all across her arms and legs. Just ahead of her, the blast from the cons gun is being held mid air. Astrid continues to stretch out her fingers, trying to hold the blast in place.  _

_ Optimus stands wide eyed  _

Optimus: By the All Spark...

Astrid: MIKO! RUN! … I … ahhhh! I can’t hold this long!! 

_ The blast begins to push against Astrid’s force as she continues to try to keep the bullet from hitting. Bulkhead smacks the con above him with his wrecking ball before grabbing Miko and driving away. The fighting continues as Astrid continues to struggle to hold the red blast, her feet slowly beginning to slide backwards as the blast pushes against her.  _

Optimus: ASTRID!! 

Astrid: AHHHHH! 

_ Astrid yells as she uses her whole body to shove the blast in the opposite direction. She falls to the ground as the blast hits one of the drones straight through the head. It falls to its knees and face down onto the ground by Megatron's feet.  _

_ Astrid slowly tries to get up as Megatron stares at her in disbelief. Their red eyes interlocking as they see each other.  _

_ Optimus takes his chance and makes a break for Astrid, still struggling to get up after using all her strength to repel the blast.  _

Optimus: HOLD ON, ASTRID! 

_ Megatron breaks out of his daze as he hurls himself at Optimus to stop him. He punches the prime in the gut before he’s able to reach Astrid.  _

Megatron: KNOCK OUT! SWIFTLY! 

_ Knock Out emerges with his electric staff in hand as he takes his chance to grab Astrid.  _

KO: Here, fleshy fleshy fleshy! 

_ Astrid’s adrenaline kicks back in, as she gets to her feet and runs away as fast as she can, ignoring how much her body aches.  _

_ Though she is fast, Knock Out is much faster and quickly gains on her, igniting his staff so he can paralyze her.  _

_ Optimus struggles to break away from Megatron. The dark lord pins Astrid’s guardian to the ground. The prime squirms with little effect.  _

Optimus: ARCEE! 

_ Arcee, already ahead of his order, rushes after Astrid and transforms into her motorcycle mode to get to Astrid. She pulls up next to Astrid, who uses just enough of her energy to jump onto Arcee’s seat as she speeds away. They miss Knock Out by a hair, as he lunges forward with his staff and pierces the ground.  _

KO: CURSES. 

_ Astrid, panting hard and holding onto Arcee for dear life, notices the other kids as they climb into bulkhead in his vehicle mode with Miko.  _ _ Bumble bee fires at the surrounding cons to keep them away as the kids get to safety. _

Arcee: HOLD ON! WE’LL GET YOU GUYS BACK TO BASE! 

_ The green portal opens again in the same place as before. Bulkhead is the first to drive through, all the other kids safe inside as Arcee and Astrid race after him. Before they can reach the portal; however, Knock Out retaliates and T Bones into Arcee in his vehicle mode. Astrid flies off before hitting the top of the red sports car with her head. She hits the ground, unconscious as blood slowly trickles down the side of her temple.  _

_ Knock Out quickly turns around and transforms to get to Astrid. Before anyone can stop him, he grabs Astrid’s limp body from the ground as his own portal opens behind him.  _

Arcee: NO! 

KO: Thanks for the gift! 

_ He raises up Astrid in the air, still tight in his hand as he vanishes inside the Decepticon ground bridge.  _

Optimus: ASTRID! 

_ Megatron punches Optimus to the ground one last time before calling off his army.  _

Megatron: DECEPTICONS! RETREAT! 

_ All the cons follow their dark lord as they all transform and fly away, the Autobots firing after them.  _

Arcee: He blind sided me… I was so … close. 

_ Bumble Bee beeps sadly as he looks up at Optimus, continuing to stare at the sky.  _

_ Astrid, the one he swore to protect, was gone… _


	8. "Ground Control to Major Tom..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: non/con slightly hinted at in this chapter.

**_Flashback/dream_ ** _ : Astrid sits up in her bed, back at home. She plucks on the strings of her guitar as she softly sings:  _

**_“I’ve been ghosting… I’ve been ghosting along”_ **

  * **_(quote from Ghosting Ghosting by Mother Mother)_**



_ Suddenly Seth opens her door and stumbles in her room.  _ _ Astrid stops.  _

Seth _ :  _ Hey you! 

Astrid: … 

Seth: Um, Suzy, why are you in here? 

Astrid: I’m … what? 

Seth: Suzy… Suzy please …

Astrid: … 

Seth: I love you. Come to bed… 

Astrid: Seth?? 

Seth: Come on… come on please 

_ He starts to move towards Astrid’s bed as she sits frozen in fear.  _

_ Everything goes black.  _

_ Astrid hear’s a sudden voice... _

**_Come on …_ **

**_Come on …_ **

**_Wakey wakey…_ **

_ She slowly opens her eyes. She is blinded by a bright light that hangs over her as she notices a large, dark figure standing above her.  _

KO: That’s it. let’s see those pretty little eyes of yours… 

_ As Astrid starts to come to, she tries to sit up only to discover she’s been strapped to an operating table. An incredibly large operating table, obviously not meant for a being of her size. For a second, she cannot tell where she is, still breaking away from her dream: _

Astrid, weakly: Fuck. I forgot to lock the door...

_ Meanwhile, at the Autobot base, a new battle is taking place.  _

Arcee: How many times … HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE TOLD YOU ABOUT LEAVING THE BASE?? 

Jack: … Too many. 

Miko: Come on! Do you really expect us to stay put all the time?? 

Arcee: DON’T YOU EVEN START WITH ME, MIKO! I know it was you who was the first to leave! I’m starting to think having you here is causing more trouble than we can afford. 

Bulk: Come on Arcee… 

Arcee: Don’t you dare! You're gonna have to keep a tighter leash on her or else she is GONE!

Miko: NO WAY YOU'RE KICKING ME OFF TEAM PRIME!

Raf: Miko, we wouldn’t be in this situation if you hadn’t left! 

Miko: I keep telling you! You don’t have to always follow me! 

Jack: IF ASTRID DIDN’T FOLLOW YOU, YOU WOULD BE DEAD! 

Miko: AND IF SHE DIDN'T FOLLOW ME, SHE WOULDN'T BE KIDNAPPED! 

Optimus: ENOUGH! 

_ Everyone falls silent as their blood runs cold from the prime’s angered tone.  _

Optimus: Placing blame on the other will not get us anywhere. We cannot change what has happened. What matters now is that we find a way to get Astrid back. 

Bulk: If she’s still alive… 

_ Bumble Bee punches him on the arm _ . 

Bulk: Come on, I’m being realistic! You saw what she did on the field in front of the cons. What’s gonna stop Knock Out from dissecting the poor girl?

_ Optimus falls quiet for a moment, already aware of this. He closes his eyes and clenches his fists, trying to hold his emotions together as he figures out what their next move should be.  _

Optimus: We must find a way to track down the Decepticon ship. We cannot waste any time. Time… is what Astrid no longer has. 

_ Back on the Nemesis, Knock Out beams as he speaks to his latest project.  _

KO: first let me say… I’m quite a fan of yours. 

_ Astrid raises an eyebrow at him.  _

KO: I was at your concert! The guitar solo when you jumped on Prime during that song … um what was it called again? 

Astrid: … “Highway To Hell”? 

KO: YES! That’s the one! Haha! That was by far the best part! I’ll have to look that song up, I resonate with it in a way. Now…

_ He holds up a jar and shows Astrid.  _

KO: ...Blood sample! Let’s see what kind of juice you got pumping in there. Looks like you gave me a ... _ head _ ...start. 

_ He gestures to the wound on Astrid’s head, still bleeding as blood falls down the side of her face.  _

KO: If I may…

_ He walks over to her side to let the blood drip into the jar. But as Knock Out holds the massive jar against her head, he notices the blood begin to actually rise back to its source, away from the jar. Astrid has started to heal herself yet again.  _

Astrid: Told you once, bud. I don’t do handouts…

_ Knock Out stares amazed for a moment.  _

KO: Bah! No matter. We will just do this the hard way. Afterall, it’s much more fun… 

_ Knock Out turns and retrieves a small knife from the table (well, small by their standards) and aims it at Astrid’s stomach. _

KO: Ready or not! Here I come—

_ However, Something keeps him from cutting into Astrid’s flesh, like an invisible wall that stands between her and the blade.  _

_ Knock Out notices Astrid’s eyes glowing and her veins pulsing as her arms tense up against her bindings.  _

KO: Fascinating… 

_ He sets the knife back down as he heads to a far corner of the lab.  _

KO: Though I’ve loved our chat on music, I’m afraid I’m gonna have to well … knock you out in order to get some actual work done. 

_ Astrid notices his staff in the corner in front of him. As he reaches for it, Astrid makes a split second decision and seizes it before he can. The staff rises away from the robots hand as it charges itself up. Before Knock Out can stop it, the staff sends itself into his neck, as his body tenses up and falls to the ground.  _

Astrid: Who’s “knocked out” now…?

_ She looks around, trying to figure out what to do next.  _

**_Straps… how do I get out of these straps._ **

_ She tries to use her force against her bindings, eyes glowing and veins pulsing. But it’s a lot harder than she thought. The glowing bindings will not break.  _

**_Come on. You held a giant bullet in the air. This should be nothing._ **

_ Sadly, Astrid has used quite a bit of her strength already, and the wound on her head is still trying to heal. The damage to her skull is much more serious than she thought. She looks around the space, trying to find something, anything! Hopefully a button.  _

_ She notices a rather large red button on the console a few feet away from her. She takes a deep breath as she cracks her neck to one side. The button is pushed down and her bindings vanish. She slides down the giant operating table before hitting the ground. She rolls over onto her feet, slowly getting up as she looks over at Knock Out, still passed out on the ground.  _

_ A large metal door opens, as Astrid peeks into the hallway of the Decepticon ship. She looks around, holding her head as she tries to hasten the healing process of her concussion. Seeing that the coast is clear, she quickly walks out of the doctor’s lab before finding a dark corner to hide in. She takes out her phone and calls the Autobot base.  _

_ Everyone is pacing about the base in panicked silence when a call comes through. Astrid’s exasperated voice fills the room.  _

Astrid: Yo… 

_ All the bots and kids scramble to answer the call.  _

Ratchet: ASTRID! Are you alright? 

Astrid: Yeah, I just … um. I think some dude must have drugged me at the party last night. I woke up strapped to his bed…

_ Everyone falls silent, confused.  _

Ratchet: ...What? 

Astrid: Sorry, sorry! I’m currently in the process of healing my concussion and it seems to be making me a bit loopy. Um… I’m on the ship? The cons ship. Um nem…enimini... nemmmm… nemisis? That’s what it's called right?

Ratchet: Hold on, Astrid! Stay on the line while I track your phone… 

Astrid: Cool … beans… um. Fuck, is it spinning where y’all are? Shit, I think I’m going dark...

Optimus: Try to remain awake Astrid! I will be there soon! 

Astrid, weakly: Yayyy....

Ratchet: Stay with us, Astrid! I’m locking onto your coordinates! We are sending a ground bridge so we can retrieve you! 

Astrid: … 

Optimus: ASTRID! 

Astrid: ...Ground... “ground control to Major Tom...”

_ Astrid hasn’t passed out yet, but her body is beginning to shut down.  _

Ratchet: Hurry! You haven’t much time! 

_ He opens the ground bridge. _

Optimus: Arcee and Bumblebee with me! 

_ The three rush into the portal and enter the con ship. They enter on a far side of the hallway connected to where Astrid is hiding.  _

_ Astrid is struggling to stay awake, still holding onto her head trying to heal as she hears blasters firing in the distance.  _

_ Cons have discovered the autobots in their arrival. A shoot-out is well underway as Arcee and Bumblebee take the lead.  _

BB: Beep! BEEP! 

Arcee: GO! We can handle this! Go find Astrid! 

Optimus: Understood! 

_ As his fellow soldiers keep the enemy at bay, Optimus races around the corner to find Astrid. He slinks down the hallway, keeping a blaster at the ready in case of cons wandering the ship. He turns the corner as he notices a small figure just ahead crouching in the darkness.  _

_ Astrid looks up, her hand on her head. By this point, she’s almost done healing, but is utterly exhausted as her body begins to give out. Relieved to see her guardian, she signals to him by placing a finger to her chest before taking two fingers under her eyes and then pointing up to her guardian.  _

**_I see you…_ **

_He nods, understanding_ _her meaning. Optimus slowly approaches her, bending down while keeping his blaster pointed ahead of him. He reaches out towards Astrid with his open hand._

_ Astrid stumbles getting to her feet to climb onto his open palm. She practically falls onto his hand, still holding her head as he raises her up to his face. Astrid smiles. _

Astrid: My head hurts…

_ Before he can express his gratitude in finding her, something hits Optimus from behind. A giant, purple blast nails him between his shoulder blades. He cries out as he tightens his grip around on Astrid, just enough to keep her from falling off. He holds her close as he turns to face Megatron.  _

Megatron: Well now! I’m afraid you’ve arrived a bit too early, old friend. Our play date isn’t over just yet… 

_ The dark lord eyeballs Astrid, still clutched in the prime’s grasp as she tightens her arms and hands around his knuckles, scared out of her mind.  _

Optimus, trying to catch his breath: I am not here for you… I am here for the girl. 

Megatron: Well, then it would seem we are at an impasse. Because I’m not here for you either, Optimus… 

_ He glares down at Astrid, and grins widely exposing his sharp and jagged teeth. Optimus feels Astrid’s stomach push against his grip, rising and falling rapidly as she begins to panic.  _

_ Megatron makes a grab for Astrid as Optimus shoots at him with his blaster. Megatron repels the blast with his blade as he pins Optimus to the wall, reaching for Astrid. Optimus holds his hand over his head, keeping her out of reach. Astrid, panicking, uses her force against the prime’s fingers clenched around her waist. At first, he fights against it, not wanting to let her go, but eventually, he understands he has no choice. Optimus releases his grip around Astrid. She starts to fall as Megatron makes a reach for her. Optimus uses his now free arm to tackle the dark lord away from her. Before she hits the ground, she uses her abilities to float to the ground safely. Optimus and Megatron continue to fight and wrestle, their balance of power constantly shifting between the two. Optimus gets a hold on Megatron and cries out:  _

Optimus: ASTRID! RUN! 

_ Astrid slowly gets up, before her knees wiggle and give out as she falls back to the ground. Her body is jello. Totally jello. Continuing to use her abilities before giving herself enough time to recover is starting to take its toll as Astrid’s body begins to crumble upon itself. She struggles to try and rise to her feet once more, as she turns and notices a hoard of Decepticon drones heading right in their direction. She freezes, breathing hard. That familiar buzzing and vibration seering through her body once more. Her heart beats:  _

_ ba boom… BA Boom… BA BOOM!  _

_ She sees the rays of red light fire from the cons’ blasters as they zoom over her head. Her heart is racing, but everything around starts to feel like it’s in slow motion. She singles out one of the blaster rays. Taking a deep breath and, using whatever little strength she has left, she focuses her force on the red blast as it zooms down the hallway, shifting its direction just enough to strike Megatron in the optic. _

_ The dark lord cries out as he starts to stumble away from Optimus as he utilizes the titan’s vulnerability to raise his leg and kick him in the side. Megatron slams against the wall, hard.  _

_ Optimus turns and fires at the oncoming drones as he rushes towards Astrid, now a puddle on the ground.  _

_ She can’t move her body. She feels utterly numb to the core as she vaguely sees the shape of her guardian stand over her and reach down to pick her up. Astrid’s mind starts to drift away as she falls unconscious:  _

“ _ Commencing countdown, engines on (five, four, three)... Check ignition and may God's love be with you (two, one, liftoff)... _ ” 

  * **_(quote from Space Oddity: David Bowie)_**




	9. Miracle

_ Dr. Rose sits in the darkness of her office, the light from her monitor barely illuminating the features of her face. She sits with a stoic expression, pensive and deep in thought as she surfs the internet. In the search engine she types: “Astrid Knox.” _

_ Millions of results in relation to her search appear on screen as she presses enter:  _

**_“YouTube Mourns Astrid Knox”_ **

**_“Astrid Knox Tribute Playlist”_ **

**_“Astrid Knox Covers ‘Hey You’ by Pink Floyd”_ **

_As she scrolls, she stumbles upon an article: “Devil's Kin:_ _Remembering Astrid Knox_.” It reads:

**“...The band members of the famous YouTube rock band known as Devil's Kin collab for one last time to mourn the loss and celebrate the life of their fellow band member, Astrid Knox. The band members have come together to create one last video as they sing a mashup of Astrid’s most signature songs, including Pink Floyd’s ‘Hey You’.”**

_ Dr. Rose Keeps Scrolling. _

**_“… this is not the first time the young, red-eyed teen has captivated the hearts and minds of the public. In fact, one might say she’s been present in the spotlight since she was born…”_ **

_ Here, the site references another article: “The Miracle on 93”  _

_ She clicks the link and finds a website containing a video explaining the events that occurred on Highway-93 in 1994, where Astrid was found as an infant, strapped in a car seat carrier in the middle of the street; the lone survivor of a horrific car accident.  _

_ Dr. Rose scrolls down to the article elaborating on the situation described in the video: _

**_“...Susan Knox was married to Seth Darby for several years before filing for divorce. The single mom adopted Astrid at ‘Safe Haven: Children’s Home’ and was driving the child home the night of the crash. To this day, Astrid’s survival in the fiery crash defies explanation as the mystery still baffles professionals to this day...”_ **

_ Dr. Rose smiles warmly as she reads this article quietly to herself.  _

* * *

_ Her body is numb. She can’t move a muscle. Echoing sounds enter her ears as Astrid comes in and out of consciousness: _

**_Boom._ **

**_Thud._ **

**_Crash._ **

**_Bang._ **

_ Voices begin to mix into one another:  _

**_“Help! They’re hurt! Both of them!”_ **

**_“Can you hear me?”_ **

**_“He’s leaking energon, hurry!”_ **

**_“Can you feel me?”_ **

**_“Easy, easy now!”_ **

**_“Astrid, can you see me?”_ **

_ Astrid slowly begins to open her eyes, noticing a woman standing above her. Astrid gradually makes out her features: blonde hair, green eyes, and dark red glasses.  _

Astrid: … Dr. Rose?

Dr. Rose: There you are, my little miracle…

Astrid: What… what happened? 

_ She looks around as she notices her radio, dresser, and speaker. She lies in bed in her room at the AutoBot base.  _

Dr. Rose: You exhausted yourself. Stretched yourself a bit too thin I’m afraid. 

Astrid: Fuck… 

Dr. Rose: How’s your head?

Astrid: um… heavy. 

_ Dr. Rose laughs  _

Dr. Rose: I’m not surprised. You’ll be happy to know you no longer have a concussion. You’re just gonna feel rather sore for a few days. Do you remember anything?

Astrid: Um yeah… I was on the field. Then a lab of some kind… and then… shit! Optimus! Is He ok??

_ Astrid tries to sit up, but the aches and pains in her body stop her.  _

Dr. Rose: Easy now! It’s a miracle alone that you're still with us with this little damage… you need time to rest. 

Astrid: Optimus?? Is he OK??

Dr. Rose: He’s fine, sweetheart. He’s recovering nicely. 

Astrid: Recovering? 

Dr. Rose: Yeah, I’m afraid he got scuffed up pretty bad out there… 

_ Before Astrid can respond, June Darby walks into the room, noticing that her niece is finally awake.  _

June: Astrid!

Astrid: Aunt June--

_ June rushes over and kneels by Astrid’s bed, brushing the hair out of the teen’s red eyes. _

June: Oh sweetie are you OK?

Astrid: Uh… Yeah! I’m--

_ Astrid turns as she notices Dr. Rose exit the room.  _

Astrid: --fine. I’m alright. 

_ June runs her fingers through Astrid’s hair, as if searching for something. _

June: God… not even a scratch! Let me see your eyes. 

_ Astrid stares up at her Aunt, widening her eyes rather ridiculously. The two giggle at each other.  _

June: Amazing! It’s just amazing! There’s not a scratch on you! 

_ Astrid shrugs.  _

Astrid: It’s a miracle I guess. 

_ Meanwhile, in the main area of the base, the other kids with their respected bots arrive. Jack is the first to rush down the hallway to see Astrid. He rushes in, followed closely by Miko and Raf. At this point, June is helping Astrid to her feet.  _

June: You got it?

Astrid: Yeah, I’m good, just let me find my balance real quick--

Jack: Ash!! 

_ He rushes in towards her along with the others.  _

June: Easy! Easy! 

_ Astrid and Jack gently hug as the others stand behind them. Astrid breaks away. _

Jack: Are you OK?

Astrid: I certainly am now-- Hey Raf! 

_ She bends down to hug him. _

Raf: Oh, Astrid! We were so worried! 

_ Astrid simply laughs at his remark as she looks up and notices Miko, staring at her, looking almost shameful.  _ _ Astrid breaks her hug with Raf and slowly walks up to Miko.  _

Miko: Astrid… I uh. 

Astrid: …

Miko: I’m so sorry--

_ Astrid doesn’t let her finish as she is too tired to be mad. She grabs Miko in the tightest hug she can give as Miko slowly hugs her back.  _

Astrid: I’m just glad we’re all OK…

_ As she starts to pull away, she holds Miko by the shoulders and looks deep into her eyes.  _

Astrid: But don’t you ever--EVER--pull a stunt like that again! 

_ Miko nods as Astrid pulls her in for another hug. The band is reunited.  _

* * *

_ Later, Astrid wanders timidly into Ratchet’s lab, clutching onto her acoustic with a blanket around her shoulders. Optimus lies on one of the tables, deep in his recharge. Ratchet stands by him, checking his vitals.  _

Astrid: Hey… 

Ratchet: Astrid! Though I’m relieved you are alright, I think you need to continue to rest… 

Astrid: Yeah... I know. I just wanted to see how he was doing. 

Ratchet: He’s doing just fine, I assure you. Some rest and, well... he will have to take it easy for a few days, but then he will be back on the field! 

Astrid: good! I’m glad! I uh— I’ve been making my rounds and I wanted to say thank you...For helping me get out of there… 

Ratchet: Just doing my job, Astrid. 

_ Astrid smiles as she pulls herself on the table adjacent from where Optimus lies. She begins to pluck at the strings of her acoustic guitar.  _

Ratchet: … you know he can’t hear you. 

Astrid: Yeah… but I can hear him. 

Ratchet looks at her confused. 

Ratchet: What in the world do you mean by that? 

Astrid: well… 

_ She pauses and ceases playing for a few seconds, unsure of how to explain this internal side to her power at first.  _

Astrid: Ok... bear with me for a sec. 

_ She turns her guitar over and sets it face up on her lap.  _

Astrid: Imagine the universe is a guitar, and everything in existence—every person, animal, object etc—stands on its strings. Each person, or thing, will influence those strings in their own unique way, producing their own sort of sound, if you will...

_ She plucks each string as she speaks, letting the differing sounds of each one fill the room.  _

Astrid: ...And … I can hear it. That’s how I’m able to sense things without touching or even seeing them. I can hear them… in a sense. It’s not a literal sound, per say. It’s more like… a vibration. Like I have these invisible extensions of myself that work as my hands, eyes, and ears all at once. And they can sense things … on their own. 

_ She pauses, realizing she’s rambling _ . 

Astrid: Heh, I don’t know if anything I just said makes any sense but the point is this: Optimus has his own sound, as do you Ratchet and everyone else here. Even all the computers and monitors; the TV and couch; the things in my room; my guitars… they each have this unique frequency. And I can hear them. Sense them, in a way. I don’t need to see them and they don’t need to make any literal noise for me to know that they’re there. It’s their frequency… their unique  _ sound _ that tells me they’re there. 

_ Astrid stops for a moment and looks up at Ratchet. He stares at her in silence, pensively. Astrid laughs.  _

Astrid: I guess that’s why I’m so obsessed with Music! I mean, there are a bunch of reasons: One, I enjoy it, just like everyone else does; Two, well I don’t mean to brag, but I’m pretty damn good at playing it! Three… 

_ Astrid pauses, her smile fading as she remembers Seth…  _

Astrid: … well it’s not important. Because the biggest reason is that it helps single sounds out from the others. I can use my guitar to focus on one frequency at a time, instead of just hearing EVERYTHING at once like I normally do. That shit gets overwhelming very quickly… and sometimes, I use music to drown everything out all together. 

Ratchet: I see… 

_ The two say nothing to each other after that. Ratchet continues to work as Astrid plays on her guitar. For a while, they just coexist in the space, enjoying the presence of the other in silence.  _

_ Hours pass and Astrid continues to sit in Ratchet’s lab, playing her guitar while Optimus continues to sleep. Besides the slumbering titan, she’s the only one present. It’s dark in the Autobot base. The children left with June sometime ago. Soon, Arcee walks into the lab.  _

Arcee: Hey, Ash. Are you doing ok? 

Astrid: Yeah, I’m good! Thanks. How about you? 

Arcee: I’m well… 

_ She walks closer to Astrid, taking a knee next to where she sits.  _

Astrid: I know I sound like a broken record, but I can’t thank y’all enough for saving me! 

Arcee: Of course. And while I never want you on the field again, I will say this: you kicked some real tailpipe out there! 

Astrid: Haha… thanks. I guess I kind of did. 

Arcee: You know, it’s getting rather late. I think you should start thinking about going to bed. 

_ Astrid looks down before looking back towards Optimus.  _

Astrid: Yeah… maybe. 

_ Arcee, noticing what’s going on, smiles warmly at Astrid.  _

Arcee: Ok. I’ll see you in the morning then. 

_ She stands as she gently places her hand against Astrid’s back. They smile at each other as Astrid watches Arcee leave.  _ _ Astrid turns back to Optimus and stares for a moment. He is still passed out, sound asleep. She looks down to her guitar as a memory comes flooding back to her: _

_ " _ **_I continued to play every night from there on out…I knew he was listening. "_ **

_ She starts to play a different song; one far too familiar to her.  _

**_Song—“Hey You” by Pink Floyd_ **

_ Astrid sings softly to her guardian, trying her best to thank him for saving her life by maintaining her most cherished tradition: _

_ “ _ **_Hey you, out there in the cold_ **

**_Getting lonely, getting old_ **

**_Can you feel me?_ **

**_Hey you, standing in the aisles_ **

**_With itchy feet and fading smiles_ **

**_Can you feel me?_ **

**_Hey you, don't help them to bury the light_ **

**_Don't give in without a fight…”_ **

_ As she sings, Astrid notices Optimus begin to stir. He doesn’t wake up; rather, he simply lifts his arm from upon his chest where he had been resting it. He lowers his arm to the ground, next to the giant operating table he lies on. He opens his hand.  _

_ Astrid stares for a moment as a familiar buzz begins to rush throughout her body. But it’s different this time. It’s not a feeling fueled by anxiety and fear; rather, it’s warm. A feeling of longing almost.  _

_ She stops playing, staring at his open hand unsure of what to do. Slowly, Astrid slides off the giant metal table, walking cautiously closer to Optimus. She stops just beside his open hand. Astrid looks to her left, noticing that there is no one else around. She looks up to the ceiling, guitar still in hand with her blanket hanging by her shoulders as she closes her eyes and sucks in her lips. She takes a deep breath: _

Astrid: Fuck. Ok…

_ Understanding what her guardian wants her to do, she raises up her guitar as it slowly removes itself from her grip. It leaves the center of the base as it’s replaced with one of her pillows from her bed. As it enters her hand, Astrid fluffs up the pillow, bending down to crawl onto Optimus’s hand. She sits in the center of his palm and places her pillow at his joint, where his arm connects with his hand.  _

_ Like a toddler climbing into bed with their parents after a terrible nightmare, Astrid lies her head against the pillow, curling up under her blanket upon the open palm of her guardian.  _

_ Optimus opens his eyes for a moment, turning his head to check if Astrid is there. He smiles upon seeing her.  _

_ Astrid, the one he swore to protect, was safe and sound.  _


End file.
